Clutter
by Rei Iwasaki
Summary: Amerika dan Rusia kembali lagi melakukan peperangan bodoh. Inggris kembali menemukan teknologi berbahaya. Kedua negara yang berperang itu mengincarnya. Bumi diambang kehancuran dan tahun 2143 menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan mereka. Newbie, Mind to RnR?
1. Kiss The Night

**Clutter**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**Genre: Mystery/ Crime**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2. **

**Chapter 1: Kiss The Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watch, learn, and feel it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[Year 2143,11.30 PM]**_

Seseorang penyusup kini sedang meyusup ke dalam gedung yang paling dijaga ketat oleh negara yang menjadi negara lawan dari tempatnya di lahirkan. Matanya terbelak kagum saat sampai dibagian senjata milik negara lawannya itu. walaupun negaranya sendiri memiliki senjata yang tidak kalah hebatnya, tapi tetap saja dengan melihat senjata yang sama sekali tidak ada di negaranya membuatnya terpanah. Senjata yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah sebuah kendaraan yang entah apa namanya yang didesign untuk keperluan negara seperti militer ataupun kelak untuk perang.

Orang itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini dia harus fokus untuk tujuan utamanya yaitu mencuri sesuatu dari sana dan tidak terpana oleh semacam museum senjata ini.

Dia, laki-laki berambut coklat karamel itu mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi sebuah pedang. Laki-laki itu lalu menancapkan pedang itu ke lantai. Lantai itu tiba-tiba berubah corak seperti dialiri aliran listrik yang warnanya berwarna biru mudah. Perlahan corak itu berubah menjadi warna ungu dimulai dari corak yang berada di bawah semua senjata, lalu mengalir secara perlahan menuju tempat pedang itu tertancap.

Setelah semuanya berwarna keunguan, orang itu tersenyum, dan lalu menarik pedangnya menjauh dari lantai tersebut. Lantai itu langsung saja kembali menjadi lantai biasa yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan yang diolahnya. Sekarang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Orang itu berkomunikasi dengan seseorang melalui telinga kanannya.

Yang di sana menjawab,"cari yang masih mentahnya. Kita butuh keduanya untuk penelitian. Carilah di ruang penelitian utama. Aku sudah mengirim peta selanjutnya dan apa yang harus diwaspadai pada jam tanganmu."

"Baik," laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah jawaban singkat.

Tangan kanannya kembali dibentuknya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak lazim. Tangan itu seperti mencair, dan cairan itu terjatuh di lantai membentuk beberapa bola besi. Bola-bola itu mengelinding dengan sendirinya menuju semua senjata yang ada di ruangan itu, muali menembus masuk ke dalam baja dan berubah menjadi cairan ungu palsu yang baru saja diambil laki-laki itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, laki-laki itu tidak mau membuang diri lagi. Dia membuat tangannya menjadi jangkar yang tertembak ke lubang saluran udara yang tadi baru saja dipakainya. Tangan jakarnya itu mulai menariknya secara perlahan lebih naik ke atas dan membuatnya sampai di saluran udara itu.

Dia dengan cepat menutup saluran udara yang terbuka dan menyalakan peta mini yang baru saja dikirimkan ke jam tangan miliknya. Peta itu sangat rumit, tapi dia tidak perlu susah-susah menebak mana yang merupakan tujuannya karena akan ada titik merah berjalan yang akan menuntunnya.

Laki-laki itu bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan titik merah itu. tapi langkahnya berhenti saat tempatnya berpijak tiba-tiba ambruk dan alaram penyusup tempat itu langsung saja berbunyi seketika.

Laki-laki itu mendecak. Ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari tadi dan membuatnya ketahuan seperti ini. laki-laki itu langsung saja berpikir kritis agar tidak tertangkap oleh para pasukan atau robot-robot yang akan menghabiskan bahan bakarnya.

Dia dengan cepat mengubah tangannya kembali menjadi mesin penghantar panas. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas lantai, kemudian lantai itu tiba-tiba mencair. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya dan lantai yang sudah berubah menjadi cairan lengket itu ikut tertarik sampai mereka sudah tidak terpasang di tanah lagi yang menyebabkan sebuah lubang yang cukup untuk satu orang tercipta.

Saat laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya dari cairan lantai itu, cairan itu tetap berdiri tegak seperti sebuah benda yang membeku. Orang itu segera saja terjung pada lubang yang telah dibuatnya, sebelum dia betul-betul pergi dari tempat itu, dia mengeluarkan tangannya sedikit dari lubang itu dan mengarahkannya pada cairan lantai yang sudah padat itu. Ketika dia menyentuhnya, cairan itu kembali mencair dan terjatuh da tempat semula, membuat lubang itu tertutup dan keberadaan orang itu tidak bisa terdeteksikan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak berhasil mendapatkannya. Ada seseorang yang mengangguku sehingga aku menyebabkan alaram penyusup yang di sana aktif," Light, laki-laki berambut karamel yang menyusup tadi melapor pada atasannya masih berbicara dengan menggunakan telinga kanannya yang tidak terdapat alat komunikasi sedikitpun. Telinga itu sendiri seperti sudah menjadi alat komunikasinya.

"Kau sebaiknya sekarang ke Matching Bom," ucap orang di sana.

Light menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Di sana aku bisa mendapatkan benda yang belum diolah itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kau ke sana agar bisa lepas dari para pasukan itu. sekarang juga kau harus pergi ke tempat pelelangan itu," perintah orang itu.

"Kau gila! Tempat pelelangan sama saja dengan tempat ilegal dimana justru akan banyak polisi yang akan menangkapku!" seru Light.

Untung saja tempatnya berada sekarang adalah lorong gelap, jika tidak. Semua orang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan juga heran.

"Matching Bom adalah satu-satunya tempat ilegal yang didukung oleh negara karena merupakan pasokan dana terbesar dari turis. Tidak ada satupun polisi yang ditugaskan untuk mengeledah tempat itu dan juga karena tempat itu memiliki banyak ras manusia, kewarganegaraan Rusiamu akan tersamarkan di sana," jelas orang itu.

"Tapi tetap saja aku bisa tertangkap. Bisa saja polisi itu malah mendapat perintah untuk mengeledah tempat yang tidak pernah mereka geledah karena bisa saja aku menggunakannya sebagai tempat pelarian," balas Light dengan nada tidak senang.

"Kalau begitu jadi saja barang yang akan dilelangkan," ucap orang itu dengan enteng.

Urat-urat marah Light rasanya sudah mau putus jika berbicara dengan orang ini. "Kau betul-betul gila! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa? Dan kau pikir apa yang akan membuat mereka tertarik untuk membuatku jadi barang pelelangan? DN virus? Ya, yang benar saja!" seru Light lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan sisi mutanmu, MUTT?" orang itu bertanya dengan penuh ketegasan di dalamnya. Sontak saja membuat Light sama sekali tidak bisa membantah seperti tadi apalagi berteriak terhadap orang yang sangat penting bagi negaranya.

"Kau tahu jika sisi mutanku akan menghasilkan gen yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diproduksi sisi manusiaku. Aku akan mati," ucap Light.

"Beberapa menit lagi akan terjadi pelelangan di sana dan untungnya yang dilelangkan adalah MUTT. Kau bisa menyusup kau aku tahu kau pasti akan terjual kurang dari setengah jam. Dalam jangka waktu seperti itu, sisi mutanmu tidak akan membunuhmu," ucap orang itu.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Light seadanya. Dia tidak berani membantah.

"Lakukan dan cepatlah kembali ke sini," ucap orang itu sebelum betul-betul memustuskan sambungan itu.

"Baik."

.

.

.

**Las Vegas**

Apa,ya yang bisa dilakukan di kota besar seperti ini? Banyak! Tempat ini memiliki banyak sekali hiburan karena jumlah turis yang datang sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Sebelum jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota ini, bagaimana jika kita mencuri pandang pada bangunan yang paling mewah di sini? Apartemen HolyStar misalnya? Kita akan mengunjungi salah seorang yang kaya dan juga jenius di sana.

495, plat nomor yang terbuat dari lapisan emas tipis terpajang di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni terbagus. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, sepertinya orang yang tinggal di dalam terlalu terburu-buru sampai-sampai tidak menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan lokasinya yang sekarang?" ucap orang itu. dengan penampilan super awut, aku bahkan tidak percaya dia itu orang yang kaya. Penampilannya seperti seorang yang biasa atau bahkan lebih di bawah.

Orang itu memiliki rambut jabrik yang tidak disisir, hanya memakai kaos putih oblong dan juga jeans belel. Tapi sepertinya jenis telekomunikasi yang digunakannya menandakan bahwa dia memang orang kaya.

Di depannya ada melayang layar hologram yang berukuran 45 x 25 cm. Orang yang diajaknya komunikasi sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajahnya hanya gambar besar frekuensi suara yang dikeluarkan orang yang disebrang sana.

"Dia sekarang berada di Matching Bom," ucap orang itu.

Gambar layar hologram itu langsung saja berubah, menunjukkan gambar sebuah bangunan yang berada di jalanan kecil hampir tanpa penerangan. Bangunan itu tampak sangat kumuh, sudah dirambati oleh tanaman _ivy _bahkan bisa dibilang nyaris bobrok.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tidak pernah tahu wilayah dan tempat-tempat yang ada di sini karena terlalu sibuk mengurung diri padahal kau sudah tinggal 1 tahun di sini," orang itu sedikit menghina walau masih dengan kalimat halus.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih. Aku akan segera memberikan imbalannya," ucap laki-laki berambut jabrik itu.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke layar hologram itu. dia membuat tangannya menembus layar itu. digenggamnya layar itu, dan ketika dibukanya tangannya, layar itu dengan otomatis terlipat seperti kertas dan masuk ke dalam jam tangan yang berada di tangan kiri laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya di atas jam tangan miliknya. Seketika itu juga muncul layar hologram baru yang berukuran sama dengan layar hologram yang sebelumnya, hanya saja layar itu masih belum berisikan data, masih kosong.

L, nama laki-laki awut-awutan itu, melemparkan layar hologram tersebut pada salah satu jendela kaca yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Layar itu seperti memakan kaca tersebut, sehingga kini L bisa merasakan kencangnya angin malam yang masuk ke dalam ruang kantornya.

L berjalan menuju jendela berlubang itu, layar yang tadinya ada di tengah jendela berlubang itu, kini menyamakan posisinya sejajar dengan kaki L. Laki-laki itu kemudian melangkahkan dirinya untuk berdiri di atas layar tersebut.

Layar itu mulai membawanya turun dari lantai 8 menuju lantai 1, depan apartemen tersebut tempat mobilnya terparkirkan. Dia memandanganya dengan biasa tanpa takut, padahal itu menuruni lantai 8 tanpa ada pengaman sedikitpun.

Ketika kira-kira berada 1 m dari lantai 1, layar itu dengan otomatis memperpanjang diri, melengkungkan badannya sehingga berbentuk seperti anak tangga. Laki-laki itu menuruni anak tangga tersebut lalu langsung masuk ke dalam mobi lamborghini merah miliknya. Ketika dia sudah ada di dalam, layar hologram itu langsung masuk kembali ke dalam jam tangannya dengan otomatis, lalu tergantikan dengan layar hologram sebelumnya yang berisikan data tempat Matching Bom.

Layar itu dengan otomatis berubah menjadi holgram miniatur dari Macthing Bom. Bukan hanya Matching Bom, tapi semua bangunan yang ada diantara apartemen L dan juga Matching Bom.

Di dalam hologram miniatur bangunan itu, ada titik merah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Itu pasti tempat L berada sekarang dan perlahan titik itu mulai bergerak menuntun L menuju Macthing Bom.

.

.

.

Waktu dunia kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tetapi kota ini seperti baru mau memulai keramaiannya dan bukannya mengurangi keramaiannya.

Lampu-lampu yang ada di jalan mulai lebih ternyala lebih maksimal, lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan beberapa toko yang tadinya tampak tutup, kini mulai terbuka.

Selain lampu yang berkelap-kelip bisa juga kau lihat banyaknya benda-benda yang bertebaran di atas langit. Ada sebuah balon udara besar yang menampilkan sebuah iklan bagi orang yang sanggup membayarnya, orang-orang yang lebih rendah akan memilih teknologi berupa pemancar hologram untuk mempromosikan barang-barang mereka.

Selain itu kau bisa melihat banyaknya mobil-mobil mewah yang mulai muncul mulai dari berbagai arah, saling berlomba-lomba melintas dan menggesekkan ban mobil mereka pada aspal jalanan utama.

Ke mana mobil-mobil itu akan pergi? Banyak pilihan untuk mereka tentunya. Mall? Banyak yang masih buka. Rumah makan? Hampir semuanya 24 jam saat ini. Bar, Casino, pub, klub malam? Dari dulu tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat setia sebagai raja malam.

Salah satu mobil mewah yang mencolok melintasi jalan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, melewati likukan setiap jalan dan mobil yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya sang pemilik mobil sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Bertanya kenapa mobil-mobil itu tidak ditangkap walaupun mereka melakukan balapan liar di jalan? Tidak ada polisi di jalan , walaupun mereka masih bisa memantau dari tempat jauh melalui kamera yang bertebaran di jalan. Tetapi alasannya yang paling penting yaitu, kenapa mereka perlu untuk menangkap diri mereka sendiri? Kini polisi juga melakukan hal seperti itu.

Mobil lamborghini merah itu melesat ke arah sebuah sudut ruas jalan yang semput dan juga gelap. kegelapan itu menelannya, maaf... itu hanyalah sebuah ungkapan yang berlebihan.

Whoa, tunggu-tunggu. Kalian ingin bertanya soal itu? Aku baru saja ingin membicarakannya. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa mereka semua masih menggunakan teknologi nenek moyang mereka, bukan? Sebetulnya ada alasan dibalik itu semua.

Yang masih menggunakan teknologi itu sebetulnya hanyalah semua negara bagian yang terletak di Amerika. Soalnya Amerika merupakan benua baru yang dihuni hampir oleh semua ras manusia yang ada di dunia, bukan? Ah, kalian pasti bertanya apa hubungannya dengan semua itu. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya satu persatu.

2143 merupakan tahun-tahun dimana nenek moyang jaman dulu sangat menginginkan untuk hidup di dalamnya. Berbagai macam teknologi yang sangat maju tercipta pada abad ini. Di negara lain yang berada di luar Amerika mereka menggunakan teknologi yang memang seharusnya digunakan di tahun maju seperti ini.

Wow, kenapa benua yang sangat maju dan berjaya pada jaman dulu malah menjadi ketinggalan jaman? Mereka bukan lagi yang memegang kendali dunia,ya atau mereka kehabisan orang jenius mereka untuk membuat teknologi baru?

Semua dugaan itu salah. Mereka masih sama seperti dulu. Bahkan teknologi maju yang di negara lain, merekalah yang menciptakannya dan lalu mengekspornya. Lalu apa kendalanya?

Itu karena mereka merupakan benua baru yang menjadi tempat huni berbagai macam ras manusia yang ada di dunia! Loh, kenapa alasannya menjadi tambah aneh? Memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Amerika merupakan benua yang terlalu banyak memiliki manusia yang sangat susah untuk dikendalikan. Hal ini menyebabkan tidak bisa dibendungnya sesuatu yang tidak ingin terjadi seperti kebocoran rahasia negara, penyelundupan obat-obatan dan hal ilegal lainnya.

Jaman nenek moyangnya saja, mereka sudah banyak mendapatkan hal seperti itu apalagi dengan masa depan sepeti ini yang memiliki segala teknologi praktis? Jika Amerika mengikuti perubahan jaman maka akan ada teleport tabung yang bisa memindahkan orang melalui lubang waktu dalam waktu sedetik, mobil yang bisa mengapung di angkasa dan bisa melaju secepat kilat.

Apa yang terjadi jika saja hal itu terjadi? Maka mereka tidak bisa mencegah terjadinya hal ilegal karena orang-orang yang mereka buru bisa dengan mudahnya perpindah tempat dengan sanagt cepat dan tanpa bisa terdeteksi, maka pemerintah di sana akhirnya memutuskan bahwa Amerika akan menutup diri dari semua itu. Tetapi tentu saja untuk menunjang ekonomi mereka, mereka tetap memproduksi teknologi seperti itu. Tetapi tidak menggunakannya, melainkan menjualnya pada negara lain.

Jadi itulah alasan dibalik semua itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke jalan ceritanya.

Laki-laki yang sebelumnya menaiki lamborghini mewah itu kini memberhentikan mobil miliknya saat dia sudah mendapati tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia tiba disebuah bangunan yang kecil namun sangat tinggi, kira-kira bertingkat 5.

Di pintu bangunan itu bisa kau lihat seorang yang berotot besar dan juga bermuka garang, biar kutebak, sepertinya dia bodyguard yang menjaga agar tidak sembarang orang yang masuk ke sana.

"ID-nya?" ucap penjaga bermuka garang itu. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang begitu tetapi cara bicaranya juga.

"Collardo." Orang itu tampaknya tidak berpengaruh dengan aura seram milik penjaga itu. Dia menjawabnya dengan santai. Dia adalah pengunjung dan lagi dia mengetahui semuanya jadi tidak ada yang bisa memarahinya terutama penjaga yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Penjaga itu segera mempersilahkannya masuk setelah orang itu mengatakan ID yang benar. "Selamat menikmati malam anda, Tuan. Hari ini kami mendapat barang special yang tidak akan luput dari pandanganmu." Penjaga itu tersenyum arti. Orang itu tidak membalasnya dan masuk ke dalam tanpa berbicara.

Bangunan itu adalah bangunan menipu. Di luarnya terlihat sangat kecil dan bisa kau bilang kumuh. Tetapi ketika kau masuk di dalamnya yang akan kau temukan adalh kemewahan duniawi. Gedung itu terdiri dari 2 lantai yang terpakai, lantai-lantai di atasnya tidak terpakai entah apa alasannya.

Saat ini orang tersebut berdiri di lantai 2, sebetulnya lantai satu jika kau tidak menghitung ruang bawah tanahnya. Anggap saja lantai 2 karena kita akan menggunakan lantai bawah tanahnya sebagai lantai 1.

Orang itu perlahan mulai turun ke lantai 1. Dia pergi ke arah meja bar yang ada di sana dan memesan segelas vodka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Mulai bosan dengan profesimu L?" ejek orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Laki-laki yang bernama L itu tidak menanggapinya untuk sesaat, dia lebih memilih untuk meneguk vodkanya terlebih dahulu. "Semua orang membutuhkan hiburan, bukan?"

"Well, tentu saja. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan sampai di sini. Kupikir daerah jangkauanmu cuma sampai ke daerah klub malam dan juga casino." Orang itu berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Kau mengangap ini bukan salah satu klub malam?"

"Hmm... kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Tetapi kau tahu ada yang lebih dari sini. Sesuatu yang lebih ada di sini, bukan?" tanya orang itu.

Salah seorang yang duduk di samping kursi mereka menaruh jari telunjuknya pada mulutnya, orang itu menyruh mereka untuk diam.

"Ah, rupanya acara puncaknya akan segera muncul. Sebaiknya kita berpindah tempat. Kau tidak akan melihat benda itu dengan baik jika kita terus ada di sini." Orang itu mengajak L pergi ke sebuah dereten kursi yang ada di paling depan. Deretan itu menghadap pada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh tirai hitam.

Sesaat kemudian tirai itu mulai terbuka. Di belakangnya terdapat layar monitor yang menunjukkan berbagai gambar yang dibuat menjadi satu dan membentuk gambar yang sangat besar. Gambar itu tertuliskan _Welcome to The Auction!_

_Selamat datang di tempat pelelangan!_

"Sebentar lagi akan keluar rupanya, kau akan tertarik untuk membeli salah satunya," ucap orang itu.

Tiba-tiba di atas panggung itu dipenuhi kabut dan dari bawah pangggung muncul seseorang, mungkin saja itu adalah pembawa acara untuk kali ini.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! Kalian akan terpesona oleh apa yang akan kami jual kali ini! kalian akan tertarik untuk membelinya dan tentu saja mengeluarkan banyak uang dari dompet kalian!" seru sang pembawa acara.

Beberapa orang tertawa. Memangnya itu sebuah lelucon,ya? Mungkin diantara mereka mengangap demikian. Orang yang bernama L dan juga temannya hanya diam tidak menangapinya. Yang mereka butuhkan bukan pembawa acara itu, tetapi apa yang akan dilelangkan nantinya.

"Kali ini yang kami akan jual adalah seekor MUTT!" serunya lagi.

"Wah, seekor mutan? Ini akan menarik!" seru salah satu penonton.

"Mutan? Kupikir hanya pemerintah yang bisa menjualnya," ucap L.

"Jaman telah berubah kawan! Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang. Banyak orang yang tertarik dengan barang itu. Yang alhli dalam bidang itu tentu saja akan menyelinap dan mengambilnya secara ilegal. Kau tahu kalau ini bukan tempat biasa bukan? This is Matching Bom, friend. Everything can be sell in auction!" seru orang itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak salah aku menghabiskan malamku di sini, James."

Orang yang bernama James itu tersenyum. "Sudah kukatakan bukan. Kau akan tertarik dan membeli salah satunnya. Siap-siap untuk melubangi dompet milikmu kawan!"

Orang yang duduk di samping mereka lagi-lagi meletakakan hari telunjuk mreka pada bibirnya, menyruh mereka diam segera karena acara puncaknya akan segera dimulai.

"Ya, kita akan mulai dengan MUTT yang pertama. Elizabet Maritte, mari kita sambut dia!"

Dinding monitor yang ada di belakng tiba saja terbelah. Dari dalam sana muncul seorang gadis. Rambutnya berwarna kunig keemasan yang terurai lurus, tubuh mungil, dres hitam yang menutupi kulit putihnya. Dia mutan jenis kucing yang berbulu putih yang halus. Siapa yang tidak tergiur untuk memilikinya? Kita lihat siapa yang bsia memiliknya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai dengan harga 5 million dollar. Ada yang ingin membukanya?" seru sang pembawa acara.

"5 million dollar!" seru seseorang.

"Ada yang menginginkan untuk membeli dengan harga yang lebih tinggi?" seru sang pembawa acara.

"7 million dollar!"

"9 million dollar!"

"14 million dollar!"

"15 million dollar!"

"Ya, masih ada yang mau menambahnya?" setelah menunggu kurang lebih 5 detik, dia kahirnya menyatakan penawaran 15 million dollar adalah yang teratas dan memberi wewenang unutk orang yang memberikan penawaran itu untuk membawa pulang mutan yang bernama Elizabet Maritte.

Mutan yang lainnyapun mulai keluar satu persatu. Tetapi sayang tidak ada yang menarik satupun niat L untuk membelinya. Dia bosan. Dia mulai berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Dia tidak mempedulikan teriakan James yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sampai pelelangan itu selesai.

Kakinya berhenti saat...

"Ya, inilah mutan kita yang terakhir! Dia adalah Light Yagami! Mutan ini sangat special. Sekali anda melihatnya saja nada pasti sudah terpikat pada pesonanya! Dia berasal dari bekas pemerintahan Rusia. Dia beda bukan? Bagi anda yang menyukai peliharan yang tidak jinak, dia adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat!" seru pembawa acara itu dengan sangat keras.

... sesuatu yang paling menarik akhirnya keluar juga.

L berhenti melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. Dia kembali duduki di tempatnya yang nyaman utnuk melihat mutan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang bukan. Kau tidak seharusnya pergi dari sini sebelum acaranya selesai. Mendapat sesuatu yang menarik bukan?" James menyeringai.

L hanya diam dan tidak menjawab apapun. Matanya terlalu sibuk untuk menatap mutan itu.

_He's beautiful_

"Nah, karena dia istimewa maka kita akan membuka penawaran yang cukup tinggi. Kita akan mulai dengan 20 million dollar! Ada yang berani membukanya terlebih dahulu?" ucap sang pembawa acara.

"20 million dollar!" James berteriak.

L melototkan matanya pada James.

"Hey, kawan. Bukan hanya kau saja yang tertarik padanya. Tetapi aku juga. Mari kita bersaing secara adil," ucap James.

Lagi-lagi L tidak menanggapinya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin yang lewat saja.

"Ya ada yang ingin melakukan penawaran yang lebih tinggi?" Pembawa acara itu mengkompromi setiap pengunjung yang ada di sana. Shit, dia mempanas-panasi orang-orang brutal yang ada di sana.

"25 million dollar!"

"No! 32 million dollar!"

"76 million dollar!" semuanya terkaget mendengar nilai nominal itu. Nilai itu sangat besar dan biasanya orang tidak akan langsung memasang pada angka yang tinggi, biasanya orang akan perlahan-lahan untuk menaikannya. Tetapi orang itu sungguh tidak sabaran. Dia sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat memilikinya.

Dan cobalah tebak siapa orang itu. Ternyata seorang yang nama L Lwaliet. Mari kita beri dia tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah karena bernai menghamburkan uang begitu banyak hanya untuk seekor mutan!

"You must be crazy, dude." James melongo melihat kelakuan teman yang satunya ini. "Walaupun kau sangat menginginkannya seharusnya kau tidak mengeluarkan uang yang begitu banyaknya," lanjutnya lagi.

L hanya diam lagi. Dia hanya menunggu keputusan pada sang juri apakah benda itu akan segera menjadi miliknya atau ada yang ingin melakukan penawaran yang lebih padanya.

Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang berani untuk melakukan penawaran yang lebih besar. Ya, L Lawliet, kau menjadi pemenangnya kali ini!

"Selamat kepada orang yang ada di sana! Anda berhasil mendapatkannya dengan nilai nominal yang cukup gila!" seru sang pembawa acara.

Beberapa orang tertawa, menganggap itu adalah sebuah lelucon.

L kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk miliknya. Dia berjalan menuju belakang panggung monitor yang sangat besar itu, tempat dimana dia akan mengambil barang yang dibelinya dan juga nominal cek atas harga barang yang baru saja diberinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menghabiskan uang yang begitu banyak hanya untuk makhluk ini," orang itu mengejeknya atau mungkin dia sedang memberikan sebuah pujian padanya.

"Di mana dia?" tanya L tanpa ekspresi.

Orang itu mendengus. "Hah, sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mainanmu,ya? Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu di sana."

L mengikuti langkah pria itu. Mereka melnagkah ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu penuh dengan sel-sel yang menyerupai sel tahanan yang ada di dalam penjara.

Mereka pergi ke sel yang bernomorkan 114. Di sana L melihat barang yang sudah dibelinya. Oke, terlalu lancang kalau kita memanggil barang, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita memanggilnya MUTT. Itu akan terlihat lebih manusiawai.

"Sebelum kau benar-benar membawanya, aku akan memperingatkanmu sesuatu. Dia special, man. Dia adalah salah satu anggota pemerintahan Rusia, yang kau tahu merupakan musuh bebuyutan kita yang entah bagaimana Matching Bom bisa mendapatkannya untuk pelelangan. Dia adalah Rusia jadi pasti akan sangat membencimu sebagai orang Amerika saat dia membuka matanya nanti. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati dengannya," ucap orang itu.

"Tentu." Setelah itu L membawa MUTT itu tanpa berbicara apaun lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka melepaskannya. Tetapi kali ini mereka telah menyerahkan DN virus terlalu cepat pada Amerika." L tersenyum. Dia lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai berkeliaran di jalan-jalan yang ramai dengan kelap-kelip lampu.

"Akh, salah. Aku yang terlalu cepat membuat mereka melepaskan peliharaan berharga mereka. Mereka tidak teliti sekali untuk mencari terlebih dahulu siapa yang mengacaukann rencana mereka." Kini L memandang pemandangan kota Las vegas dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada lagi senyuman disana.

**TBC**

**A/N: Mind to give a review, a critic, an advise, or even a flame?**


	2. Hear The Voice

**Clutter**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**Genre: Mystery/ Crime**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2. **

**Chapter 2: Hear The Voice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watch, learn, and feel it**

**.**

**.**

** . **

MUTT itu mulai mengerjapkan mata miliknya perlahan. Dia terkaget saat merasakan dia berada di tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Dia bangkit dengan cepat dari tempat tidur itu. Matanya seketika melirik sebuah pintu, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia segera menuju ke pintu itu. Tangannya mulai memutar kenop pintu itu. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia, dia tidak bisa membukanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ada yang membukanya dari luar. MUTT itu mulai melangkah mundur perlahan dan menatap orang yang membuka pintu itu.

Dia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acak, bukan hanya rambutnya tetapi cara penampilannya juga segera masuk ke dalam dan segera mengunci pintu itu kembali lagi.

"Kau tidak akan keluar dari sini. Aku sudah membelimu dengan harga yang mahal. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," ucap laki-laki itu.

Dia meninggalkan MUTT itu yang masih berdiri tak bergerak di sana. Laki-laki itu segera pergi ke arah tempat tidur. Dia duduk di sana dan mengambil beberapa kue yang sudah tersajikan di atas meja yang tak jauh dari sana.

MUTT itu perlahan berbalik dan menatap sinis tuan barunya. Matanya caramel yang cantik itu perlahan berubah menjadi warna biru keperakan. Semenit lewat dan ada yang membuat MUTT itu kebingungan dan mengembalikan warna matanya ke warna mata yang sebelumnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil kembali menyesapkan kue-kue itu kedalam mulutnya. Dia tersenyum senang saat mendapati ekspresi kebingungan dan juga kaget dari MUTT yang baru saja dibelinya.

Laki-laki itu mulai berbicara saat kue-kue manisnya sudah habis dimakannya. "DN virus milikmu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku."

MUTT itu dengan cepat melangkah ke arah laki-laki itu dan mencengkram kerah baju laki-laki tersebut. "Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?" desis MUTT itu.

"Well, beberapa dari mereka di Matching Bom mengatakannya."

MUTT itu mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi basoka. Di tengah-tengah basokan itu berkumpul energi entah berasal dari mana, lalu MUTT itu melepaskan tembakannya pada laki-laki berambut hitam yang ada di depannya.

Tembakan energi plasma itu sama sekali tidak mengenai laki-laki itu. dia masih saja santai menyantap makanan manis yang ada di layar hologram yang melayang di depannya.

Tembakan plasma itu terhalang dan terisap oleh jaring-jaring elektromagnetik berwarna biru keputihan yang tadinya kasat mata. Jaring-jaring itu akan muncul ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya.

"Kau berada di wilayahku. Kau jangan berani berbuat macam-macam unuk menghancurkan trencanaku agar rencanamu keluar dari sini melalui cara yang dikatakan bosmu itu bisa segera terlaksana," kini laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak menyelipkan guyonan garing. Laki-laki itu tampak ingin memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Darimana kau bisa mengetahui hal itu," MUTT itu yang ternyata adalah Ligth, menatapnya dengan sini dan mulai wasapada untuk melepaskan tembakan lagi walaupun dia tahu bahwa itu akan tidak berguna.

"Bisa kau katakan aku yang melakukannya," ucap L.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukannya? Kupikir sistem keamanan di sana tidak bisa disusup oleh orang luar dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang dalam itu sendiri," ucap Light.

"Heh, itu hal mudah bagiku mengingat aku adalah orang yang membuat DELI," L tersenyum walau hanya sekilas.

"Jangan membuatku menertawakanmu," ucap Light sambil menampakkan sebuah senyuman mencemohkan.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu untuk tidak tertawa?" Mereka saling bertatapan sinis satu sama lain.

L menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja lantai yang berada di sekitarnya terangkat dan mengeluarkan robot-robot mini. Robot-robot itu perlahan melintas menembus jaring-jaring elektromagnet yang ada di depan mereka. Walaupun mereka kecil, hanya setinggi 10 cm, mereka mampu membuat Light tidak bisa bergerak dengan jumlah mereka yang ratusan.

Salah satu dari robot itu memegang sesuatu. Sebuah benda hitam yang sangat kecil dan mungkin hanya bisa dilihat jika menggunakan mikroskop. Perlahan, robot itu memasukkan tangannya menembus kulit dan daging Light lalu menancapkan benda hitam itu yang ternyata berupa mkirochip.

Light sedikit meringis saat mikrochip itu memasuki tubuhnya.

Buku yang ada dalam cip itu mulai terbaca.

_L lawliet, 31 Oktober 2126_

_Diadopsi oleh Quillish Wammy. Bertempat tinggal di Wammy House, London, Inggris._

_Pada umurnya yang ke 8 mulai melakukan penelitian yang diberi nama DELI. Nama penemuan itu berasal dari kata Androit Felicete yang merupakan bahasa Prancis yang jika di translate akan menjadi Happiness Place._

_Penelitian itu didasarkan oleh ayah angkat yang sudah mengadopsinya. DELi diciptakan oleh Inggris untuk menengahi pertempuran yang disebabkan oleh Amerika dan juga Rusia. Tetapi sebetulnya itu hanyalah sebuah malapetaka._

_2 tahun kemudian Amerika mengetahui teknologi tinggi itu dan mencoba membuat duplikat yang lebih hebat dari teknologi tersebut. Teknologi itu diberi nama AVE. Berasal dari kata Androit Vide yang berarti Emptiness Place._

_Sebetulnya awalnya mereka ingin mencurinya. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan dunia jika saja mendengar negara adidaya seperti mereka mencuri? Maka akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuatnya._

_Rencana yang disusun Amerika diketahui oleh salah satu mata-mata dari Rusia dan akhirnya mereka bergerak untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa mematikan teknologi tersebut. Mereka akhirnya fokus untuk mematikan AVE dan berhenti mengincar DELI, karena jika mereka berhasil akan rencana itu maka mereka akan bisa menguasai keduanya._

_Setengah tahun kemudian, Rusia berhasil membuat sebuah virus. Mereka bekerja sama dengan Jepang untuk merancang virus tersebut. Virus itu diberi nama DN virus. Virus itu ditanamkan pada bocah yang berumur 8 tahun pada saat itu. Hanya dia yang bisa menahan efeknya, maka dialah yang terpilih._

_4 tahun kemudian ke tiga penelitian itu terus berkembang dan suatu saat Amerika menyadari bahwa penelitian mereka tidak lebih hebat dari yang aslinya, maka mereka berusaha untuk mengincar orang yang berhasil membuat DELI._

_Di sisi lain, Rusia menyadari bahwa dia, L Lawliet jika bisa membuat teknologi yang mencetus semuanya hanya dalam umurnya yang ke 8, maka di umurnya yang lebih beranjak maka anak itu akan mengancam untuk membuat anti virus itu dan menjualnya pada Amerika. Bisa dilihat Amerika lebih dekat dengan pihak Inggris daripada Rusia itu sendiri._

_Pemikiran yang berbeda. Awal yang berintikan sesuatu yang berbeda. _

_L Lawliet yang saat itu berumur 14 tahun akan pergi ke China, salah satu sekutu Amerika yang setia. Amerika tidak mencurinya saat itu karena berpikir bahwa dia sudah berada di daerah kawan miliknya. Tetapi Rusia yang mengetahui hal itu menggunakannya sebagai kesempatan emas. Mereka menanamkan sebuah bom dan saat itu juga jejaknya hilang. Dia dinyatakan mati._

_Tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Dia berhasil lolos, tetapi dia diam. Dia vakum. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya selama 10 tahun dari peristiwa itu dan sampai sekarang. Tetapi sebetulnya dipertengahan tahun dia melakukan hal tidak terduga. Dia telah..._

Light berhenti membaca. Dia merasa semuanya sangat membuang waktunya. "Kalau kau ingin membuatku tidak tertawa, seharusnya kau lebih memilih informasi yang bermutu dan malah tidak membuatku tertawa." Light menatap sinis L.

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa semua data itu palsu karena itu hanyalah sebuah buku yang ditulis dan sangat mudah untuk dipaslukan,"ucap L.

"Jika memang kau adalah DELI. Aku hanya ingin memberikan satu pertanyaan untukmu. Kenapa kau masih berani muncul di depan publik padahal kau sudah sangat berdosa karena membuat dunia ini hampir hancur karena peperangan?" lidah tajam itu mengeluarkan segilintir fakta lagi.

L sedikit mengatur deru napasnya saat mendengar perkataan itu. apa yang diucapkan Light adalah salah satu fakta yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Aku menyerah. Kau betul-betul tidak bisa membuatku tertawa, Lawliet," ucap Light. Dia merubah kembali tangan kanannya menjadi tangan biasa, lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa langsung percaya bahwa aku adalah pencipta DELI?" L menatapnya ingin meminta jawaban.

"DN virusku sama sekali padamu di awal karena kau memasukkan sebuah cip untuk mengkalnya, tapi ketika mentalmu sedikit saja goyah, aku bisa dengan mudah menyusup ke dalam dan menyelusuri setiap seluk beluk masa lalumu dan lainnya. Sepertinya ucapanku yang cukup tadi sedikit membuatmu syok," jelas Light.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan dirimu. Bagaimana jika kau mulai memperkenalkan dirimu juga?" L sedikit mengeluarkan basa-basih. DN virus milik L sedikit membuat chip yang ada di dalam tubuhnya rusak dan butuh beberapa menit untuk pulih. Dan selama itu, dia harus membuat tidak ada satupun informasi lain yang bisa dilihat Light menggunakan DN virusnya.

"Kupikir ketika kau mentargetkanku, kau sudah tahu siapa aku," ucap Light.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung," ucapnya sambil memakan beberapa kue yang nyaris habis di layar hologram itu.

"Aku sebetulnya berasal dari Jepang dan memiliki orang tua yang merupakan kepala penelitian di laboratorium terkenal di sana. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang tua jaman sekarang, bukan?" tanya Light memastikan.

"Ya. Mereka akan mengalami menurunnya kerja tubuh dan juga kepintaran mereka sehingga mereka sering kali menderita bahkan mati karena dipojokkan oleh dunia," jawab L.

"Ya, dan hal itu berlaku pada orang tuaku. Jika saja mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang 'Waw' pada dunia, maka kedudukan mereka akan dicabut dan digantikan oleh penerus muda. Lalu mereka memulai penelitian gila yang dengan teganya menggunakan anak mereka sebagai bahan percobaan," jelasnya.

"Mereka memulai sebuah dugaan. Bisa tidak mereka membuat sebuah mutan yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh para petinggi? Jika hal itu berhasil maka hidup mereka akan terjamin. Mereka berhasil melakukannya. Tapi sayangnya mereka menggunakan zat yang salah sehingga nyawa anak mereka hampir saja melayang. Sebagian tubuh yaitu bagian kanannya semuanya rusak. Untung saja bukan bagian kirinya yang dijadikan untuk mensuntik cairan itu jika tidak-" ucapnya tersela oleh L.

"Kau akan mati saat itu juga karena jantungmu akan berhenti beroperasi," sela L.

"Ya, lalu mereka mulai membuat dugaan lainnya. Bagaimana kalau mereka berhasil membuat manusia dengan setengah robot? Ini pasti akan menjadi penelitian terbesar bagi senjata militer yang ada di dunia. Lalu kali ini mereka berhasil melakukannya, walaupun sesungguhnya 90% di kerjakan oleh ilmuan muda. Dan mereka menjualnya pada pemerintah Rusia yang menginginkan anak itu sebagai bahan percobaan untuk menanamkan DN virus," ucapnya.

"Kau sudah mendengarkan dongeng yang membosankan ini. lalu aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sebetulnya apa tujuanmu untuk membawaku sampai di sini?" tanya Light.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mencari DELI," ucap L bersamaan dengan tertelannya kue dalam mulutnya.

Diam sejenak. Light cukup terkejut bahkan ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan itu.

"Tunggu. Kau ingin aku mencari DELI? Yang benar saja! Kau adalah penciptanya dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya? Kupikir kau mampu membuat teknologi tinggi yang bahkan bisa melacakku dan menyusup masuk ke gudang persenjataan itu," ucap Light.

"Ada yang menipulasi pikiranku." Ucapan singkat itu membuat Light membatu.

"Semua tentang DELI seakan-akan hilang dari otakku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku membuat, kapan aku membuatnya, bahkan wadahnya sama sekali tidak ada yang kuingat. Yang hanya kuingat adalah, aku adalah pencipta senjata berbahaya itu." L perlahan berdiri dari kursi. Dia berjalan menembus jaring-jaring elektromagnetik itu, mendekati Light.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengumpulkan semua data tertulis tentang DELI yang ada di dunia ini. data berbahaya itu pastinya terletak pada tempat yang dipenuhi dengan keamanan tinggi. Orang tidak sepertiku tidak akan bisa menyusup dengan mudah. Tapi lain halnya denganmu," ucap L.

Kini mereka berdua berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Saling memandang.

Light mengubah tangannya kembali menjadi basoka. Dia meletakkannya pada pinggang L."Aku bukan orang yang dermawan."

"Kau membutuhkan penawar akan sisi mutanmu. Sebentar lagi gen yang dihasilkan mereka akan merusak jaringan manusiamu dan membuatmu lumpuh. Aku punya menawarnya dan aku akan memberikanmu. Selain itu, kau ingin menyelesaikan tugasmu, bukan? Aku akan membantumu untuk kembali ke gedung persenjataan itu dan mencuri plutonium tersebut," ucap L.

Mendengar ucapan L, Light malah semakin mendekatkan senjata itu pada L.

"Dan jika kau masih tidak akan menyetujuinya, maka aku tidak akan memberikan hasil curianmu yang telah kuambil saat kau pingsan tadi," ucap L.

"Aku terima," ucapnya dengan cepat.

"Perjanjian ini hanya berlaku selama sebulan. Setelah itu, terserah kau akan melakukan apa. Aku akan melepaskan kepemilikanku pada sisi mutanmu."

Dan lalu perjanjian tidak seimbang, tetapi mungkin saling menguntungkan terjadi.

.

.

.

Light dengan sembunyi-sembunyi masuk ke dalam saluran udara yang ada di pengkalan militer itu. dia mulai mengikuti titik merah yang berjalan pada peta mini yang ada di jam tangan miliknya.

Titik itu berhenti bergerak. Light lalu melaser besi saluran udara itu. Saat sudah berbentuk lingkaran, dia mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di belakang dirinya. Dia lalu mulai melompat dan mendarat tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Dia diam sejenak dan tidak melakukan apapun. Jari-jari yang berada di tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba mencair dan membentuk lima bola berukuran diameter 2 cm. Dari dalam tubuhnya muncul cairan pengganti bola-bola untuk dan kembali membentuk jarinya seperti semula.

Dijatuhkannya bola-bola itu ke lantai. Tiba-tiba bola itu mengeluarkan asap dan memperlihatkan apa yang tidak terlihat.

Di sana dan di sini banyak sekali laser-laser yang melindungi tempat tersebut. Jika saja laser itu menyentuhnya, mereka bukannya akan memanggil para pasukan untuk memburumu. Tetapi kau akan langsung dicincang habis oleh mereka.

Light menghembuskan napasnya sebentar dan lalu dia memulai aksinya.

Dia mulai salto ke belakang saat melihat adanya peluang di antara cela-cela laser. Dia mulai merangkak ataupun membuat tangannya menciptakan cermin kecil untuk sedikit mengacaukan arah laser-laser itu.

Setelah memakan waktu dan tenaga yang cukup banyak, akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah komputer yang sangat besar. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengetikkan sesuatu yang akan memadamkan semua laser yang ada di setiap ruangan.

Ketika jarinya hendak menekan sebuah tombol, tiba-tiba muncul robot-robot dari atas langit-langit yang mendarat turun di permukaan.

"Mereka menyebalkan sekali."

Ingin mempercepat waktu, dia mengaktifkan DN virus miliknya. Tapi dia terkaget saat mendapati dia, itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Akhirnya Light mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi senjata yang dapat memacarkan gelombang elektromagnetik yang sangat tinggi. Sedetik kemudian semua robot itu kembali terbujut kaku.

Dia sekarang segera memenekan tombol itu. tak lama kemudian tempat dia berpijak mengeluarkan cahaya yang membentuk lingkaran. Lalu mulai tempatnya berpijak mulai turun dan membawanya ke bawah tanah.

Light segera turun dari papan besi itu ketika sudah sampai di dasarnya. Dia lalu mengaktifkan kembali peta mini miliknya dan berlari menuju ruangan yang diincarnya. Jika dia membuang waktu lagi, mungkin keamanan di sini akan lebih diperketat lagi dan dia akan sulit untuk keluar.

Ketika sampai di sana, dia tidak dapat masuk karena adanya pengunci dalam ruangan tersebut. Jari-jari tangan kananya berubah menjadi kabel-kabel bercabang yang langsung tertancap pada mesin kode yang ada di samping pintu.

Pintu itu langsung saja bergeser dan Light masuk ke dalmnya. Di tengah ruangan bisa terlihat sebuah benda yang melayang-layang di atas pemancar udara dan di sekelilingnya terdapat tameng laser. Di atasnya juga terdapat pendeteksi benda, dimana ketika benda itu diambil, maka dengan otomatis akan mengaktifkan bom yang ada setelah 5 detik.

Kabel-kabel milik Light yang tadi, perlahan memanjang dan menyelip di antara tameng laser itu. dengan hati-hati dia menraik benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Temponya menjadi cepat, 2 kabel berhasil menarik benda itu dan 3 kabel yang lainnya mengeluarkan semacam cairan berwarna senda dengan benda itu dan membentuk sama persis dengan benda tersebut.

Pendeteksi itu tidak jadi meledakkan diri, ketika benda palsu itu berhasil dibentuk dengan unsur yang sama perisis.

3 kabel itu kembali sama seperti 2 kabel yang sebelumnya. Kini tangannya menjadi semula dan memegang benda itu.

"Mudah sekali mendapatkan kristal plutonium ini," ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Tapi seringainya tergantikan dengan ringisan kesakitan. Kristal itu membakar kulitnya. Sontak saja dia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Heh. Benda ini tidak pernah cocok denganku." Light lalu mengubah tangannya menjadi seperti terselubungi oleh sarung tangan besi konduktor yang akan menghindarinya dari efek kristal tersebut.

Sebelum dia megenggam kembali kristal tersebut, dari tengah telapak kanannya terbentuk lubang dan tiba-tiba saja muncul benda berbentuk tabung dengan tombol merah yang ada di tengahnya.

Ketika benda itu sudah keluar sepenuhnya, tangan kirinya memegangnya dan tangan kanannya memegang kristal tersebut.

Tangan kirinya memencet tombol merah tersebut. Di tempat dia berpijak, tiba-tiba terbentuk lubang hitam yang menelannya tanpa tersisa sediktpun.

Tunggu, itu bukannya teleport tabung yang menggunakan sistem lubang hitam yang bisa memindahkanmu dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain dengan sangat cepat? Itukan benda yang dilarang digunakan di Amerika? Tapi memangnya dia peduli? Lagipula dia penyusup yang dari awal tidak memperdulikan tata tertib yang berlaku pada benua ini.

Lagipula, Light kini sudah mendapatkan perlindungan dari L. Dia tidak perlu takut dengan pemerintahan di sini, L sudah berjanji akan membantunya. Laki-laki itu tidak akan membuatnya tertangkap semudah itu, apalagi orang itu akan menggunakan jasanya.

Ini akan menarik.

Apa dia akan tetap berpihak pada L? Atau akan menghianatinya nanti seperti watak orang Rusia yang aslinya?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan kembali mungkin dalam beberapa waktu ini," ucap Light. Dia berkomunikasi kembali menggunakan telingga kanannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya orang yang ada di sana.

"Orang yang membeliku bukan orang sembarang. Dia orang dari pemerintahan. Tapi itu bisa kita gunakan untuk lebih mencuri banyak kelemahan negara ini, bukan?"

"Terserah kau. Yang penting kau tidak membuat negara kita terpojok. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ket:**

***) Plutonium:** Sebuah unsur dalam bidang kimia. merupakan unsur radioaktif transuranium yang langka dan merupakan logam aktinida dengan penampilan berwarna putih keperakan. akan bereaksi dengan karbon, halogen, nitrogen, dan silikon. Ia juga merupakan racun radiologis yang dapat berakumulasi dalam sumsum tulang. Oleh karena sifat-sifat seperti inilah, proses penanganan plutonium cukup berbahaya.

Dan yang terakhir, plutonium bukanlah konduktor panas dan listrik yang baik. Ia memiliki titik leleh yang rendah (640 °C) dan titik didih yang sangat tinggi (3,327 °C).Oleh karena itu ketika Light ingin melindungi tangannya dari efek akumulasi dari unsur itu, dia melapisi tangannya mengunakan semacam sarung tangan konduktor .

PS: Unsur ini banyak digunakan dalam pembuatan nuklir.

**A/N: Mind to give review, an advise, a critic, or even a flame?**


	3. The Searching

**Clutter**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**Genre: Mystery/ Crime**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2. **

**Chapter 3: The Searching**

Malam kembali menyelimuti salah satu kota besar yang ada di Amerika, Las Vegas. Malam dan juga pagi sama sekali tidak menjadi batas orang untuk bekerja dan juga bersenang-senang di jaman yang sudah maju dan berkembang ini.

Bersenang-senang, menghamburkan uang tanpa ada habisnya mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan para remaja saat ini. Apa mereka tidak takut dimarahi oleh orang tua mereka? Untuk apa? Mereka bahkan yang menghasilkan uang sekarang.

Yang dilakukan orang tua sekarang hanya bisa berdiam diri di dalam rumah sambil menunggu dunia akan betul-betul menyingkirkan mereka. Para anak-anaklah sekarang yang berkuasa karena merekalah yang sekarang membiayai kebutuhan orang tua mereka.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat bagus untuk pergi ke klub malam yang paling terkenal di sana, Matching Bom yang merupakan sebuah klub malam sekaligus tempat pelelangan sesuatu unik yang tidka pernah kau dapatkan di tempat lain.

Matching Bom yang terkenal dengan penjualannya yang sangat menyenangkan dan juga sangat nikmati tidak ayal membuat banyak pendatang dari seluruh bagian dunia yang berbeda akan menyiak-nyiakan waktu mereka di sana.

Malam ini adalah sesuatu yang akan dilelang lagi. Ini akan menarik.

"Kau yakin dia akan menjemputmu di sini?" Seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam bertanya pada rekan temannya yang berambut coklat karamel.

"Ck, kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?" Laki-laki berambut coklat caramel itu mendecak kesal.

"Hanya ingin memastikan. Bisa saja dia ada urusan lain dan tidak akan sempat menjemputmu," balas laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Aku akan memukulmu dengan keras jika dia benar-benar datang, Ryuzaki," ancam laki-laki berambut coklat caramel itu.

"Kutarik ucapanku kembali." Diteguknya segelas vodka yang ada di tangannya.

Sebuah lampu kecil yang berada di sisi jam tangannya menyala dan berkedap-kedip menampilkan warna kuning.

"Sudah saatnya Light. Sebaiknya kau melakukannya dengan sempurna tanpa cacat, atau semuanya akan langsung berakhir di sini," peringat Ryuzaki.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi." Setelah berkata begitu, mereka berpencar dari tempat mereka berpijak, di tempat duduk pada meja bar.

Ryuzaki pergi menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu bawah tanah dan juga lantai dua yang berada di permukaan tanah.

Sesampainya di sana, dia mencari kembali sebuah tangga tua dan juga usam yang akan menghubungkannya pada lantai ke 3, 4 dan juga 5. Lantai yang sama sekali tidak digunakan untuk area klub malam dan digunakan sebagai penyimanan barang ataupun manusia yang akan di lelang. Bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah penjara tanpa polisi yang ada di dalamnya.

Dia memilih lantai 4 yang digunakan sebagai penyimpanan lukisan-lukisan ataupun kesenian lainnya yang sangat mahal karya seniman jaman dulu yang diperoleh dengan cara ilegal. Dia bisa mengintai dari sini dengan aman dan tanpa ketahuan yang lainnya.

Lantai 3 berisikan hasil hewan yang sudah diutak-atik sampai menghasilkan satu spesies baru lagi. Terlalu repot jika dia mengambil tempat itu sebagi tempatnya mengintai. Belum saja dia sampai di sana, mereka pasti akan menggeram dan mengeluarkan suara-suara raungan, geraman dan lainnya.

Lantai 5 lebih parah lagi. Berisikan manusia, baik yang masih manusia yang akan dijadikan maid, budak ataupun pekerjaan lainnya, dan juga manusia seperti Light yang sudah ditranformasi menjadi MUTT dengan spesies yang berbeda.

Lantai 4 adalah yang paling aman untuknya melakukan apapun yang direncanakannya untuk ke depannya.

Di sisi lain, Light beranjak menuju deretan bangku yang memang disediakan bagi para pembeli pelelangan tersebut. Dia mengambil tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok di sana, dia mengambil barisan ke 3 dari belakang.

Tirai hitam besar di atas panggung itu mulai terbuka menampilkan ratusan layar monitor televisi yang saling bertempelan satu sama lain. Layar-layar monitor itu menampilkan gambar besar yang disambung juga menjadi satu. Sebuah tulisan besar berwarna emas yang bertuliskan _Welcome To The Aucton!_ dengan latar berwarna hitam di belakangnya.

Dari tengah bawah panggung muncul sang pembawa acara yang mengoceh tidak penting. Light sama sekali tidak memperhatian apapun yang dibicarakan ,bahkan apa-apa saja yang akan dilelang, berapa nominal yang terpampan di sana. Matanya sibuk melirik, mencari sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang.

"Ray Penber," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengeluarkan kaca mata hitam dari saku celana miliknya. Digunakannya dan dia memencet sebuah tombol kecil di sebelah kanan pada bingkai kaca mata. Seketika itu juga dia berubah menjadi seorang wanita berambut panjang lebih dari sebahu dan juga poni terbelah dua. Tidak ada yang menyadari berubahan yang sangat cepat itu.

Bukan hanya wajahnya. Tapi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Dia tampak seperti seorang wanita yang sangat memikat perhatian semua orang. Bahkan pakaiannya juga berubah blazer hitam dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah tua dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Dilepaskannya kaca mata hitam itu dari matanya. Dia kembali menyimpannya dengan baik di saku celana pendek hitam yang sedang dikenakannya sekarang.

Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju laki-laki yang bernama Raye Penber itu yang sedang dudk di meja bar.

"Lama tak jumpa Mr. Penber." Sontak saja orang yang tadinya menikmati segelas wine membalikkan kepalanya melihat orang yang menyebut namanya.

Orang itu tersenyum ke arahnya sambil masih memegang segelas whiskey di tangan kanannya. "Ms. Misora. Jika saya boleh tahu, apa yang membuat Anda memanggil saya kemari?"

"Anda tidak menyukai jika saya membawa Anda ke tempat yang menjadi surga dunia ini? kupikir tempat ini cukup terkenal dan bahkan sangat disukai oleh semua orang," dia mengucapkannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Raye meletakkan gelas whiskey yang dipengannya di atas meja bar. Kini dia betul-betul duduk berhadapan dengan Light yang sedang menyamar menjadi Naomi Misora dan juga tertipu oleh penampilan yang sangat sempurna itu.

"Wow, Anda tidak perlu marah. Baiklah sekarang Anda bisa mengatakan apa tujuan Anda yang sebenarnya," balas Raye.

Naomi (Light) melepaskan silangan tangannya dari dadanya dan menatapan raye dengan sebuah senyuman manis sebelum dia membalikkan badannya dan berlalu.

"Tunggu Anda mau kemana?" tanyanya pada wanita yang tiba-tiba melenggang meninggalkannya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Naomi berhenti berjalan. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Jari telunjukknya bergerak ke depan dan juga ke belakang. "Di sini tidak terlalu aman untuk membicarakan hal ke depannya."

Raye dengan cepat berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mengikuti jalan Naomi yang sudah berada agak jauh dari dirinya di depan.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari bangunan itu. Melewati jalanan kecil tempat menuju Matching Bom. Di jalanan kecil itu terdapat lagi ganggang kecil yang tersembunyi dan juga gelap. Naomi menuntun mereka masuk ke salah satunya.

"Kurasa tempat ini cukup aman untuk Anda mengatakan apa yang ingin Anda katakan," ucap Raye.

Naomi membalikkan badannya menghadap langsung, bertatap muka menatap Raye.

"DELI. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya setelah vakum selama 2 tahun. Bagaimana keadaannya selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Naomi.

Raye sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa Anda ingin mengetahuinya? Jika Anda tidak memberikan alasan yang rasional, saya tidak bisa mengatakannya pada orang yang bahkan sudah tidak terlibat dalam proyek lagi."

"Anda salah. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saya dipanggil oleh atasan dan atasan menyuruh saya untuk mencari tahu tentang perkembangan DELI selama saya tidak ada karena sebentar lagi saya akan ditarik lagi masuk ke dalam proyek," jelas Naomi Misora.

"Kenapa Anda tidak bertanya saja pada teman devisi Anda yang dulu?" tanya Raye.

Naomi sedikit merapatkan blazer miliknya. Angin malam ini sedikit terasa masuk ke dalam tulangnya. "Saya ingin bertanya langusng pada orang yang terlibat. Mereka yang lainnya pasti hanya mempunyai informasi yang minim soal itu," jawab Naomi.

"Saya adalah orang yang tidak terlalu mengenal Anda. Saya tidak mempunyai kepercayaan untuk memberikan informasi yang sangat penting itu," balas Raye. Raye membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ganggang itu.

Naomi menghelah napas sambil memegang keningnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda di sini," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman,"jika Anda tidak ingin mengatakannya, saya akan memaksa Anda."

Raye berhenti melangkah. Dia membalikkan badannya menatap Naomi dengan pandangan bingung. Dia membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati tubuhnya diikat oleh kabel-kabel besi yang sangat kuat.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan! Saya bisa melaporkan Anda pada atasan atas tindak pemaksaan ini," seru Raye sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dair jeratan itu. Semakin banyak dia bergerak berusaha untuk lepas, semakin erat juga tali-tali besi itu mengikatnya. Dia mulai kesusahan bernapas dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

"Sayang saya sudah tidak peduli dengan semua itu." Raye sekali lagi membulatkan matanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mendapati Naomi berada di depannya. Walaupun orang itu entah berada di mana, ikatan pada badannya tetap saja berada di sana.

Dia merasakan adanya angin yang berhembus dengan tidak wajar di belakangnya. "Anda tidak ingin mengatakannya dengan cara baik, maka saya akan mengambil sesuatu dari Anda untuk mendapatkan apa yang saya inginkan."

Dari belakang tangan kanannya berubah menjadi sebuah tabung seperti besar kepalang tanga. Tangahnya kosong, hanya ada pinggir yang setebal 2 cm. Dari pinggiran itu muncul kaki-kai yang berjumlah 3. Di tengahnya masing-masing terdapat oval kosong yang berukuran 1,5 cm.

Dimajukannya tangannya melewati bahu Raye dari arah belakang. Telapak yang sudah berubah itu diletakkannya pas di depan bola mata kanan milik Raye.

Kaki-kaki dari tabung itu menempel tepat di kulitnya. Tengahnya yang kosong itu berhadapan dengan kelopak matanya.

Raye memandang ngeri apa yang ada di mata kanannya. Dia berkeringat dingin, ketakutan, takut sekali jika sesuatu itu akan merusak ataupun merebut matanya yang membuatnya akan mengerang kesakitan, mengalami pendarahan, bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan 2 mata lagi.

"Sesuai janji, saya akan mengambilnya dengan paksa." Light yang sedang menyamar menjadi Naomi menyeringai setan.

"AKHHHH!" teriakan yang sangat memilukan memenuhi udara-udara yang bergerak bebas di sana.

.

.

.

Di lantai 4 dari bangunan Matching Bom, L sedang berjongkok sambil memandang sebuah kopor yang terbuka, di sisi atasnya terdapat layar monitor yang sangat besar dan menampilkan sebuah gambar bola mata seseorang dengan sangat detil. Mulai dari saraf-saraf kecil yang berada di sana, berapa banyak bulu mata, garis-garis pada bola mata dan yang lainnya.

L menyentuh layar monitor itu dan lalu menekan sesuatu sehingga dia bisa menyimpan gambar mata yang sangat jelas dan detil itu untuk suatu keperluan. Keperluan yang membutuhkan itu karena diprotek dengan menggunakan eye detektor.

Sebetulnya ada cara yang lebih simpel dari pada menggunakan alat mengerikan yang digunakan Light pada Raye Penber, tapi yang mereka hadapi bukanlah orang yang sembarang.

Dia adalah salah seorang ilmuan hebat yang tidak sembarangan yang bekerja dalam proyek besar DELI. Menggunakan kontak lens yang bisa mengkopi dengan cara mengedipkan mata dua kali tidak akan mempan pada orang-orang seperti mereka.

Mereka yang sudah tahu akan hal itu menggunakan kontak lens penangkal untuk menggunakan mencegah pengkopian itu terjadi dan bisa menyusup ke markas atau laboratorium mereka dengan mudah.

Untung saja L adalah seorang jenius. Dia sudah mempersiapkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan rencananya secara matang. Berbagai macam perlatan dan hal lainnya sudah dibuat dan disedikannya. Termasuk alat mengerikan yang dikopi oleh Light pada tubuhnya dan digunakannya.

Untung saja L masih mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan yang masih stabil. Alat mengerikan itu tidak akan merusak mata. Itu hanya akan sedikit mengalirkan arus listrik yang tidak akan merusak sistem mata. Tetapi sedikit mengejangkan otak melalui saraf-saraf yang terhubung pada mata tersebut.

Orang yang terkena senjata itu kurang lebih akan pingsan selama 3 hari. Itu masih lebih baik daripada kehilangan mata yang sangat berharga.

Selain itu juga, sebetulnya dia tidka perlu membawa susah-susah kopor yang besar dan merepotkan itu yang berisikan sitem komputer yang sederhana. Dia sebetulnya bisa saja mengaktifkan sistem komputer pada jam tangan yang sekarang digunakannya.

Hanya menekan satu tombol, akan muncul layar hologram yang bisa kita atur besar kecilnya. Tapi ini adalah Matching Bom. Walaupun ini bisa dibilang klub malam, pengaman di sini bahkan hampir sama dengan penjara terkenal yang ada di seluruh dunia.

Mereka di sini mempuyai sistem yang menggunakan jaringan/sinyal pancaran. Jika mereka mdapati seorang pelanggan yang melakukan hal mencurigakan dengan alat elektronik yang menggunakan sinyal, maka mereka akan bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah.

Jam tangan milik L menggunakan sinyal dari satelit yang dipantulkan. Sinyal yang terlalu besar dan akan sangat mudah untuk didapati. Sedangkan kopor komputer miliknya menggunakan infraret yang juga menggunakan sinyal. Tapi dengan frekuensi yang sangat kecil, itu masih bisa diatasi dengan keahlian manipulasi.

Sekarang saatnya segera pergi dari sini sebelum ada para penjaga yang masuk ke sana mengambil lukisan dan barang seni lainnya, lalu mendapati dirinya sebagai seorang penyusup di sana.

Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana, berjalan menuruni tangga-tangga di sana dan tak lama kemudian sampailah dia di lantai 2, tempat dimana para orang yang bertugas di Matching Bom menyambut para tamu yang berkunjung di sini.

Di besi-besi penghalang yang bisa membuat orang melihat dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1, berdiri Light yang sedang menatap lantai 1 tersebut dari atas.

"Kau lama," ucap Light pada L tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Perlu waktu lama untuk benar-benar menelitinya apakah hasil yang didapatkan sempurna, detil dan juga dapat digunakan untuk eye detektor itu," ucap L.

Light membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi melewati L. "Janji adalah janji. Aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai dan kupastikan kau akan memberitahu semuanya atau aku akan merebutnya dengan cara paksa."

L menyisir rambut jabrik hitamnya dengan tangan kanannya."Tanpa kau ingankan aku akan tetap mengingatnya. Sampai batas perjanjian kita selesai."

Mereka lalu berdua segera dari sana tanpa membawa barang yang dijual di sana. Tapi membawa sesuatu yang mereka curi dari sana.

.

.

.

Mereka mulai menaiki mobil milik L. Dengan cepat L menyalakan mesinnya dan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka yang selanjutnya.

"Tujuan kita yang selanjutnya adalah menuju Loratorium. Di sanalah kita akan menggunakan iris mata raye Penber untuk menyusup masuk ke salah satu ruang dokumen yang menyimpan data DELI," ucap L.

"Selain itu juga, kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak menggunakan bagian robotmu ketika kau sampai di sana," peringat L.

Light langsung saja mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia tidak suka dengan keputusan L yang sangat seenaknya dan juga tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tahu jika aku melakukannnya sama saja dengan mati, tidak bisa bergerak dan bahkan akan tertangkap oleh penjaga sialan yang ada di sana," geram Light.

L sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memandang Light. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mematikannya. Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menggunakannya. Jika kau melakukannya sama saja aku juga membawa diriku dalam masalah," ucap L.

Light semakin mengerutkan kening miliknya. "Mereka memiliki arti yang sama."

"Tidak dalam pemikiranku," ucap L.

Dia lalu mengaktifkan sistem mobil kendali otomatis. Selain itu juga, dia memencet sebuah tombol sehingga posisi duduk mereka berdua saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Itu akan memudahkan mereka untuk berinteraksi dalam percakapan ini.

Milik L ke kanan dan milik Light ke kiri. Kini L bisa melihat wajah Light yang penuh dengan amrah mungkin?

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menggunakannya. Bukan mematikannya," L mengatakan hal ini dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau dilarang untuk memakai seluruh bagian robotmu untuk berperang. Kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengubahnya menjadi apapun juga. Mereka akan tetap seperti itu dengan terbungkus kulit dan tidak memperlihatkan rangkaian elektronik yang ada di sana," jelas L.

"Kenapa?" tanya Light masih dengan nada tidak senang dengan keputusan milik L yang sangat sepihak.

"Kulit yang membungkus bagian robotmu itu berfungsi untuk menahan keluarnya macam-macam sinyal gelombang yang biasanya dikeluarkan oleh berbagai alat elektronik yang ada di dunia, jika kau mengubah tanganmu menjadi senjata, maka otomatis sinyal itu akan keluar bersamaan dengan kelihatannya rangkaian elektronik yang ada di sana," jelas L.

"Lalu masalahnya apa sekarang?" masih dengan nada geram dia mengatakan pertanyaan itu.

"Ini akan menjadi sesi pembicaraan yang akan merugikanku. Sangat panjang dan akan membuatku letih," ucap L dengan nada letih yang dibuat-buat.

Light mendecak kesal saat menyadari L sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjelaskan yang selanjutnya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika kau tidak menjelaskannya. Untuk yang selanjutnya aku akan menjelaskannya dengan cara yang lebih unik," ucap L sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman.

Dia memencet tombol yang berwarna putih yang ada di dekat kendali kemudi. Dari bawah lantai mobil sebelah kiri L, tiba-tiba muncul robot yang tingginya kira-kira setinggi 70 cm.

Kedua tangan robot itu mengeluarkan 2 tali yang berwarna hitam. Di ujung tali itu terdapat besi putih yang berbentuk oval. Keduanya mulai terangkat ke udara dan menempel pada kedua sisi kepala milik L.

"Robot ini akan mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Cara yang unik, bukan? Aku tidak akan capek-capek untuk menjelaskan semuanya," ucap sang robot yang sangat mirip dengan suara L yang juga mengandung nada sombong di dalamnya.

"Cepat saja katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!" bentak Light. Dia jenuh dengan sikap L yang seakan main-main pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Laboratorium memiliki keamanan yang sangat tinggi. Tentu saja karena mereka memiliki data percobaan dari buatanku yang terhebat di dunia," ucap sang robot lagi-lagi dengan ucapan ngaco dan main-main.

Light yang sudah tidak tahan mengaktifkan DN virus miliknya. Mata coklat caramelnya berubah menjadi biru keabu-abuan. Tapi sama nihilnya dengan sebelumnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuat L mati dengan itu.

"Wow, kenapa kau cepat sekali marah hanya karena hal itu?" bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah peryataan yang dilontarkan L melalui perantara robot itu.

Light merubah tangannya menjadi senajta laser yang sontak membuat L kelihatan ketakutan walaupun itu lagi-lagi hanya dibuat-buat."Ah, baiklah sekarang aku akan betul-betul menjelaskannya dengan serius."

Light segera mengembalikan tangannya menjadi seperti semula. Dia diam dan menunggu L untuk melanjutkan sistem pembicaraan. Tapi sebetulnya perkataan L yang sebelumnya sedikit mengusik pikirannya.

Kenapa dia cepat sekali marah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu? Itu sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan terjadinya itu membuatnya harga dirinya sedikit merosot.

"Di sana memiliki sistem pendeteksi dan pelacak sinyal gelombang sama seperti yang ada di Matching Bom. Tapi skala dan kemampuan pendeteksiannya lebih tinggi tentunya dari pada yang ada di Matching Bom. Bahkan sinyal infraret yang sangat tipis bisa dengan mudah dilacaknya," robot itu menerjemahkan.

"Itulah alasan kau dilarang untuk menggunakannya. Kau adalah salah satu senjata paling mematikan di dunia. Design elektronik yang ada di dalam dirimu sangat rumit dan juga memiliki pancaran gelombang yang sangat kuat. Jika kau menggunakannya maka kita akan sangat mudah untuk ketahuan," jelas robot itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika ini bisa menahan gelombang tinggi yang dipancarkan oleh mesinku?" sebuah penyataan yang dikatakan Light sambil menunjuk permukaan kulitnya dengan jari telunjuk milknya.

"Karena ciptaanku juga menggunakannya. Kalian memang berbeda, baik dalam segi pembuatan dan juga siapa yang membuat kalian. Tapi satu hal yang sama. Kami tidak ingin ciptaan kami dengan mudahnya dilacak dengan berbagai cara dan kemungkinan yang bisa membuat mereka mati. Jika itu terjadi, maka sama saja kami tidak berhasil untuk membuat senjata paling mematikan di dunia," jelas robot itu.

"Ck, alasan konyol macam apa itu," desis Light.

"Kau boleh mengatakannya sebuah kekonyolan bagi telingamu. Tapi jika mendengarnya dengan otakmu, semuanya tidak seperti itu," ucap sang robot.

"Ck, konyol. Selain itu pasti masih ada yang lain. Aku yakin masih banyak yang menjadi alasan buatku untuk lebih berhati-hati karena sebuah kecerobohan dari orang gadungan yang selalu mengatakan dirinya adalah pembuat DELI," sindir Light.

"Kau bersifat kekanak-kanakan," ucap sang robot.

"Seharusnya kau berkaca. Kaulah yang dari tadi melakukan hal itu," ucap Light.

L memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghelah napas. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya.

"Untuk masuk ke sana, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah punya jalur yang aman. Kita tidak akan tertangkap asal kau tidak menggunakannya. Tapi ada sedikit masalah ketika kita sampai di ruang penyimpanan dokumen," jelas sang robot.

Light mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku tidak melihat ada yang perlu ditakutkan darui semua apa yang kau katakan."

"Rak dokumen itu kosong." Baru saja Light ingin berbicara, robot itu lanjut berkata,"kelihatannya."

"Rak yang kosong itu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase belaka. Sebetulnya memang ada ratusan kotak penyimpanan dokumen di sana," ucap sang robot.

Sang robot menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ketika dia membukanya, sebuah layar kmonitor hologram keluar dari tangannya dan terbentuk menjadi dua. Saling berhadapan antara L dan juga Light.

L menjentikan kedua jarinya. Sang robot langsung melepaskan kedua tali itu dari sisi kepala L.

"Mulai dari sini aku yang akan menjelaskannya. Aku akan berkata dengan serius dan tidak main-main seperti tadi. Dan hal itu juga berlaku denganmu. Ini adalah pembicaraan yang penting," ucap L.

L menyentuh sisi paling kanan dari layar miliknya yang berarti adalah sebelah kiri dari Light. Sebuah kotak folder yang berada di sana ditariknya dan diletakkannya pada tengah-tengah dari layar itu. dia melebarkannya.

"Ini adalah pemandangan yang nantinya akan kita lihat di sana. Hanya ada rak-rak kosong daengan pembatas kaca yang membatasi masing-masing rak," ucap L.

L mengetuknya sebanyak 2 kali dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk kanan milknya. Seketika itu juga pemandangan yang ada di sana langsung berubah. Di rak-rak itu terdapat aliran-aliran listrik yang bergerombol pada sebuah titik yang berbentuk balok. Setiap 10 cm, gerombolan listrik itu pasti akan terpisah dari yang lainnya.

"Kotak dokumen itu terbuat dari bahan elektronik yang berfungsi untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya menjadi transparan. Orang yang tidak tahu akan hal itu pasti akan menganggapnya kosong. Mereka akan mulai meraba-raba rak kosong itu dan akhirnya menyentuhnya. Kotak itu tidak akan menyetrummu. Tapi mereka akan menampakkan diri asli mereka beserta dengan layar kode utnuk membuka. Jika kau tidak segera membukanya dalam waktu 10 detik, maka akan muncul tiba-tiba black hole di bawah kakimu. Kau bisa mengira apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," jelas L.

L kembali mengetuk layar itu sebanyak 1 kali. Kali ini semuanya terlihat sangat jelas. Kotak transparan itu bisa telihat dengan menggunakan teknik khusus dalam sistem komputer yang dimiliki L.

Di sana terdapat ribuan kotak yang berwarna biru muda. Di tengah kotak itu ada sebuah layar persegi di sana. L membesarkannya, hal itu berlaku juga pada layar monitor milik Light. Light sedikit memajukkan badannya dari kursi sandaran itu. dia menekuk kedua tangannya pada dagu miliknya dan menatap layar itu dengan tatapan serius.

Di dalam layar itu terdapat 3 lingkaran. I di atas dan 2 di bawahnya saling berhadapan. Mereka membentuk segitiga kecil yang terbentuk dari 3 bola yang memiliki diameter yang sama sekitar 2 cm.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memasukkan kedua jarimu pada lingkaran yang ada di bawah." Dia memasukkan jarinya pada layar yang berisikan lingkaran kode itu sama seperti apa yang baru saja di katakannya. Dia mengatakan sambil memperagakan apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Setelah itu kau akan menggeser kedua lingkaran itu ke atas sehingga berjejeran dengan lingkaran yang ada di atasnya. Putar mereka sehingga saling bertukar tempat. Tarik ke atas dan buat mereka saling bertabrakkan dan kemudian akhirnya menjadi 1 lingkaran. Geser lingkaran yang kau pegang itu ke arah bawah dimana lingakaran yang dari tadi belum kau sentuh berada. Buat mereka menyatu dan akhirnya hanya tersisa 1 lingkaran dengan begitu kotak itu akan membuka dirinya," jelas L.

Light mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan L. "Selain itu nantinya kita akan menggunakan sarung tangan yang hanya berfungsi untuk menutupi sidik jari kita agar kita tidak meninggalkan jejak," ucap L.

Setelah berkata demikian L mulai merenggangkan badan-badannya. Penjelasan itu cukup membuat badannya ngilu-ngilu.

"Kupikir ada yang kau lupa jelaskan. Kau tidak memberitahuku jarak antara kotak-kotak itu dengan mulut rak. Kemungkinan besar data yang akan kita cari nantinya akan berada di lantai rak yang di atas. Saat memanjat nanti kita membutuhkan ukuran tersebut atau tanpa sengaja kita bisa menyentuh kotak dokumen itu dengan menggunakan kaki kita dan akan memperlambat proses untuk mendapatkannya," ucap Light panjang lebar.

"Ah, untung saja kau mengingatkanku. Hal itu hampir saja kulupakan. Otakku sedikit terganggu karena tidak diisi dengan makanan manis beberapa jam yang lalu," ucap L.

L menepuk kedua tangannya. dari lantai mobil tepat di depan kursinya, muncul meja kecil dari sana. Di atasnya tersediakan banyak sekali makanan manis kesukaan miliknya. Dia mengambil salah satu dari mereka dan bersiap untuk memakannya, jika saja dia tidak punya sopan santun dalam makan.

"Kau mau?" tawar L.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau segera mengisi perutmu dan pembicaraan ini bisa segera ditutup," jawab Light dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana jika kau meneliti ukurannya sendiri? Aku sudah memberikanmu layar dplikat mengenai gambar ruang dokumen yang akan kita susupi nantinya," ucap L sambil memakan kue coklat yang ada di tangannya.

Dengan tidak membuang waktu lagi, dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. Dia menarik layar hologram yang ada di depannya itu untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya yang nantinya akan bersandar pada kursi itu.

Dia memperkecil kembali gambar yang tadinya diperbesar oleh L untuk melihat layar kode yang ada di kotak dokumen itu. dengan kemampuan pemikiran dan perhitungan yang cepat, dia bisa segera mengetahui ukurannya dengan sekali melihat.

Kotak-kotak itu diletakkan serempak dengan ukuran jauh 30 cm dari mulut rak-rak itu. ukuran yang cukup besar yang bisa digunakan sebagai kesempatan untuk meminimkan sifat hati-hatinya yang nantinya akan memperlambat proses pemanjatan yang akan dilakukannya.

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Posisi tempat duduk yang ada di sana kembali semula. Kursi L ke kiri dan kursi Light ke kanan. Pergerakan kursi itu membuat mereka melihat pemandangan laboratorium yang tampak dari luar melalui kaca depan mobil milik L.

Light menyeringai tanpa sebab. Tapi segera ditepisnya sebelum L melihat seringai itu.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap L.

'Aku tidak menyangka informasi rahasia yang sangat sulit dicari tentangnya akan sangat mudah kudapatkan. Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya dan menyerahkannya pada Tuan,' batin Light.

_Ow, ternyata ada yang memiliki wajah yang berganda. Ada, bahkan bukan cuma satu. Sepandai-pandainya kau, tidak sadarkah ada yang lebih lagi?_

**TBC**

**A/N: Remake chpt 3! Berusaha untuk membuat alur cerita yang tidak secepat sebelumnya. Oleh, sebab itu saya membuat ulang keseluruhan cerita yang ada. Saya membuat dimana mereka (L dan Light) sama sekali belum bertemu dengan DELI, baik DELI sendiri yang mendatangi L maupun sebaliknya. Mereka di sini masih dalam masa pencarian yang berlarut-larut.**

**Semoga ini tidak akan membuat Anda bingung jika membacanya. Jika, ya, maka saya mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Semoga fic yang ini lebih bagus dari pada yang sebelum remakenya. m (_ _)m**

**Mind to Review again?**


	4. The New Topic in The Old Topic part 1

**Clutter**

**By Rei Iwasaki **

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OCCnes and other more.**

**Genre: Crime/ Sci-fi**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 4: The New Topic in The Old Topic (part 1)**

**A/N: Ada baiknya jika Anda membaca chapter yang sebelumnya. Karena chpt yang kemarin telah mengalami remake terhadap seluruh alur ceritanya. Anda akan bingung membaca cerita ini jika tidak membaca yang sebelumnya. Jika Anda sudah membaca yang sebelumnya, maka Anda bisa langsung membaca chpt ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Happy Reading"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tidak berpikir dia akan semudah itu bekerja sama denganmu hanya karena kau menawari rahasia dari orang tuanya, bukan? Oh, ayolah. Dia itu anak didik Rusia. Dia pasti berpura-pura bekerja sama denganmu dan lalu menjebakmu," ucap orang itu._

"_Yang perlu dilakukan sekarang adalah hanya sebuah pembuktian dari rencana yang telah kubuat. Akan kubuat dia berhenti menjadi bayangan. Akan kutarik dia kekenyataan yang akan segera membuatnya berpihak padaku seutuhnya," ucap L tanpa sebuah keraguan di dalamnya._

"_Bagaimana jika kau tidak berhasil?" tanya orang itu._

"_Maka aku gagal untuk menjaga salah satu dari ciptaanku lagi."_

_._

_._

_._

Kini mereka sudah sampai didekat laboratorium itu. Dekat dan bukan sampai. Mereka masih waras untuk tidak segera membuka kedok emreka sebagai pencuri nantinya. Mereka memarkirkan mobil mereka kurang lebih 10 km dari laboratoirum tersebut. Jarak yang cukup jauh ditempuh.

Apakah mereka masih waras dalam kewarasan yang mereka miliki? Ayolah. Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa mereka masih waras dan tidak akan segera membuka kedok mereka. Kurang lebih 2 m dari sini akan ada memang sebuah transportasi khusus yang selalu dan harus. Kutekankan sekali lagi. Harus. Jadi mereka memiliki keputusan yang cukup waras. Transportasi yang khusus yang dan harus digunakan oleh para ilmuan yang nantinya mempunyai tempat persinggahan di sana.

Para ilmuan di sana dilarang untuk membawa kendaraan mereka sendiri dan sepertinya sudah kukatakan harus menggunakan jalan itu nantinya agar bisa masuk ke dalam laboratorium itu. Para atasanlah yang menetapkan syarat itu agar tidak akan ada penyusup yang mudah masuk.

Penyusup yang tidak tahu akan jalan yang sangat rahasia itu akan datang dengan menggunakan mobil atau apapun yang akan langsung membuat mereka ketahuan. Selain itu juga jalan itu sangat rahasia dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu bagaimana membukanya dan dimana sebenarnya letak dari itu. Hal itu akan betul-betul mengurangi penyusup atau mungkin tidak akan yang bisa menyusup kecuali orang yang memang jenius dan mempunyai koneksi khusus seperti L.

Mereka berhenti pada sebuah jalan yang memang tidak terlalu besar dan memiliki banyak kendaraan yang melewatinya. Di jalan itu ada penutup saluran air yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Mereka memberikan aba-aba satu sama lain untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang berkeliaran di sana selain diri mereka dan setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun, mereka mengangkat penutup saluran air itu dengan kedua pasang tangan mereka.

Mereka meletakkannya pada aspal jalan yang berada di samping kanan dari lubang saluran air itu.

Light yang pertama memasukkan dirinya dan menuruni tangga besi yang tertempel pada sisi dinding saluran air yang ada di bawah tanah. Lalu disusul dengan L yang menarik juga penutup saluran itu dengan sedikit berusaha karena dia seorang diri yang menutupnya kembali.

Mereka mulai menuruni tangga besi itu dan menapakkan kaki mereka pada lantai yang cor yang sedikit basah dan tergenang oleh air.

Saluran air ini bisa dibilang sama dengan saluran air kebanyakan yang ada di negara-negara maju. Bentuk mereka adalah setengah lingkaran. Di tengahnya tidak diberikan lantai cor dimana disitulah akan mengalir air yang membuat tempat itu dinamakan saluran air. Kedua sisi kanan dan kiri yang paling ujung akan diberi lantai cor agar bisa membuat orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam saluran air ini dengan tujuan tertentu seperti perbaikan saluran air dan yang lainnya tidak terhambat oleh aliran air yang bisa dibilang cukup deras.

Di dalam saluran air ini juga diberi penerangan berupa lampu neon. Saluran air ini berada di bawah tanah, maka otomatis cahaya penghilihatan alami tidak akan mudah masuk ke dalam sini, maka diberikanlah lagi fasilitas lampu tersebut.

L memegang jam tangan yang ada di sebelah tangan kirinya. Dia menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di sana. Dia meletakkan jam itu pada lantai dingin yang berada tepat di depan kaki miliknya. Perlahan jam tangan ini mengeluarkan sebuah satelit yang berukuran mini. Satelit itu memancarkan semacam gelombang yang tidak kasat mata. Kau bisa melihatnya berwarna biru kegelapan. Gelombang itu perlahan terpancar pada ketinggian kurang lebih 200 cm dan berhenti di sana. Dia tidak semakin memamncarkan gelombangnya lebih tinggi dari 200 cm.

Gelombang yang sudah tertumpu pada ketinggian 200 cm meter itu perlahan menjabarkan dirinya sendiri membentuk sebuah persegi panjang dengan panjang yang sama dengan ketinggian pancaran gelombang itu dan lebar 100 cm.

Gelombang-gelombang itu perlahan melebarkan dirinya membentuk panel-penel yang akhirnya membentuk pintu ruang dan waktu. Pintu ruang dan waktu itu dari samping atas dan bawahnya muncul laser-laser yang berwarna merah menyala. Kau bisa menebak apa fungsinya jika mengenai dirimu.

Di sebelah kiri dari pintu itu terbentuk lagi sebuah panel yang berukuran lebih kecil tentunya. Di sana muncul panel layar hologram yang pinggirnya berwarna sama dengan pintu ruang dan waktu itu yaitu berwarna biru keputihan. Tetapi tengahnya yang berbentuk lingkaran memiliki layar panel hologram yang berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna hijau ke samping dan juga ke atas membentuk kotak-kotak.

L mengeluarkan benda yang dulu pernah digunakan Light pada Raye Penber dalam mengambil kopian iris mata milik laki-laki itu secara sempurna. Tapi benda itu masih berbentuk sebuah tabung biasa. Masih tidak seperti wujud aslinya.

Masih ingat dengan tabung seperti besar kepalang tangan, tengahnya kosong, hanya ada pinggir yang setebal 2 cm, dari pinggiran itu muncul kaki-kai yang berjumlah 3, di tengahnya masing-masing terdapat oval kosong yang berukuran 1,5 cm, sebuah benda mengerikan yang ditempelkan pada mata kanan milik Raye Penber? Anda kembali melihatnya lagi dan kali ini ditangan sang penciptanya.

L menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di samping kiri dari tabung itu dan lalu tabung itu perlahan berbentuk seperti apa yang sudah saya deskripsikan di atas. Dia kemudian meletakkan benda itu berdepanan dengan layar hologram kecil itu. Tidak terlalu dekat. Kurang lebih ada jarak sekitar 5 cm dari sana. Pada bagian belakang tabung yang bertolak belakang dengan tiga kaki itu ada sebauh tombol menonjol yang sebesar sama dengan tabung tersebut. L menyentuhnya dan lalu sebuah cahaya keluar dari sana dan menampakkan kopian iris mata milik Raye Penber.

Perlahan laser-laser berwarna merah menyala itu mulai padam dengan sendirinya.

L memencet kembali tombol besar yang ada di atas. Perlahan cahaya itu mulai padam. L juga memencet kembali tombol kecil yang ada di sebelah kiri dari tabung itu. Kaki tiga dari benda itu muali meluruskan diri dan bidang miringnya dan kembali ke sangkarnya yaitu ke dalam bagian dalam dari tabung itu.

L kemudian memasukan kembali benda itu pada saku celana miliknya.

Kalian ingin bertanya tentang dua hal itu? Ah, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya dengan senang hati.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa harus tempat ini yang dijadikan sebagai tempat L dan Light untuk membuka portal transportasi tersbeut. Kenapa tidak membukanya di tempat yang lebih elit sedikit?

Ya, memang harus tempat itu. Ini adalah tempat yang memang ditentukan oleh atasan untuk membuka portal. Disepanjang saluran air ini sudah dipasangi lapisan khusus dimana hanya tempat inilah yang bisa memancarkan gelombang ruang dan waktu untuk membuka transpportasi tersebut.

Kenapa atasan-atasan itu bodoh sekali memilih tempat? Tempat kotor inikan bisa mengotori jas-jas lab putih bersih milik para ilmuan mereka. Mari kita coba memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan dalam sebuah ketidakmungkinan.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa laboratorium itu adalah salah satu labroratorium yang menyimpan rahasaa yang paling rahasia yang ada di dunia dengan keamanan yang tinggi yang tentunya menghabiskan banyak dana.

Menyimpan rahasia yang paling rahasia berarti bekerja sama atau ditangani langsung oleh pemerintah dari negara tersebut. Di tangani langsung oleh pemimpin negara artinya orang akan selalu mengaitkan dengan sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi.

Suatu saat nanti pasti para pemimpin negara akan sesekali datang dan mengontrol tempat tersebut dan satu-satunya cara agar dapat masuk ke dalam laboratorium tersebut adalah dengan melewati transportasi khusus yang tersematkan disuatu wilayah tertentu.

Para pemimpin negara adalah orang yang selalu diliputi oleh barang mewah. Mereka tidak akan tahan jika kalian menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri disebuah tempat kumuh walau hanya sedetik saja. Itu sudah banyak disiarkan dibanyak media massa, maka orang mulai berpikri bahwa tempat transportasi itu pasti berada di tempat yang cukup elite untuk menjamu para pemimpin negara itu.

Banyak orang yang perikir begitu sampai tidak menyampaikan akal mereka pada sebuah kemungkinan yang mungkin saja terjadi yaitu sebuah saluran air yang kotor dan baulah yang menjadi tempat pintu transportasi itu. Tidak ada orang yang pernah berpikir ke sana, maka akan mengurangi angka penyusup yang akan mengetahui lokasi pintu transportasi tersebut di dalam saluran air itu.

Pertanyaan yang kedua. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa bisa 2 orang masuk bersamaan ke dalam pintu ruang dan waktu itu padahal hanya mengunakan satu kopian iris mata dari seorang ilmuan. Jika dua orang yang masuk, maka seharusnya akan ada dua iris mata yang berbeda yang dideteksi oleh panel layar hologram itu.

Tapi tidak ingatkah bahwa L adalah seorang jenius yang bisa melakukan manipulasi dengan sempurna. Loh, tapikan L tidak bisa melakukan manipulasi terhadap sinyal elektronik yang dipancarkan oleh Light. Selain itu juga tadi L menggunakan teknologi yang mengeluarkan sinyal elektronik yang cukup besar. Kenapa mereka tidak tertangkap? Padahal seluruh jangkauan yang dikendalikan oleh leboratorium itu memiliki pendeteksi sinyal yang bisa menangkap para penyusup yang menggunakan barang elektronik.

Begini, semakin jauh anak ayam terhadap induknya, maka anak ayam itu tidak akan mendapat perhatian yang cukup besar dari induknya tersebut. Dia akan mulai berdiri sendiri dengan tanpa perlindungan dari induknya, bahkan mungkin berusaha untuk mencari makan sendiri.

Mungkin dia masih mendapat perhatian. Tapi itu pasti hanya sekilas. Induknya pasti akan lebih memerhatikan anak ayam yang ada didekatnya. Bentuk perlindungan terhadap anak ayam yang dekat dan jauh juga berbeda. Yang dekat akan lebih banyak mendapat perlindungan karena berada di samping induknya. Sedangkan yang jauh berbeda. Walaupun mereka sama-sama mendapat perlindungan. Tapi kadarnya sudah berbeda.

Hal itu dapat menjadi perumpaan bagi tempat ini. tempat ini bisa dibilang hanyalah sebuah cabang yang berjarak cukup jauh dari laboratorium pusat tersebut, maka sistem keamanan disinipun bisa dibilang tidak terlalu banyak, lengkap, dan juga teliti. Di sini hanya dipasangi detektor sinyal yang beradius sangat kecil dan kualitas sistemnya sangat rendah dan sangat mudah dimanipulasi. Oleh sebab itulah L dapat memanipulasi sinyal elektronik miliknya dan juga pendeteksi orang dalam pintu ruang dan waktu itu.

Pintu itu boleh saja membacanya sebagai satu orang saja yang melewatinya. Tapi nyatanya ditangan L ada lebih dari 1 orang penyusup yang bisa masuk ke sana.

Ya, sesi tanya jawab saya tutup di sini. Kita akan kembali melanjutkan cerita ini.

L dan Light mulai menapakkan kaki mereka masuk ke melewati ruang waktu itu. setelah seluruh badan mereka masuk, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka langsung berubah. Mulai dari hanya warna pintu panel itu sendiri yaitu biru keputihan, sekarang menjadi pemandangan di mana banyak sekali manusia yang berlalu lalang di sana.

Mereka rupanya sudah sampai di sana dalam hitungan detik. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di lobby dari laboratorium tersebut.

Oh, ya karena kita langsung melihat masuk ke dalamnya tanpa melihat diluar, saya akan sedikit menjelaskan pemandangan luar dari laboratorium ini agar Anda semua dapat membayangkannya didalam pikiran Anda sekalian.

Laboratorium ini bertingkat 30 lantai dengan kaca yang menghiasi luarnya dan juga besi penyangga kaca yang berwarna hitam. Bentuk laboratorium itu seperti sebuah balok. Dari luar, para masyarakat menyebut bangunan ini sebagai bangunan yang sudah lama ditelantarkan karena ya, sedikit utak-atik dari para ilmuan untuk menyembunyikan jati diri mereka yang pasti.

L dan Light mulai masuk ke dalam tanpa dicurigai oleh orang yang lainnya. Orang yang berhasil masuk di sini sudah bisa dianggap 95 % sebagai ilmuan asli dari laboratorium ini dan 5% masih kemungkinan adanya penyusup yang memang sudah kelas profesional yang bisa menyusup masuk. Tapi usaha mereka masih bisa terdeteksi pada lapisan keamanan yang kedua nantinya.

Di lobby ini memang belum ada. Tapi ketika kau akan mulai menaiki lantai 2 dimana laboratorium sesungguhnya ada di sana. Akan ada semacam besi-besi yang setinggi 40 cm. Di batang besi itu setiap sisisnya memiliki lubang yang berdiameter 3 cm dan berjarak 1 cm dari setiap lubang lingkaran yang lainnya.

Batang besi berlubang itu nantinya akan mengeluarkan semacam gas yang akan bereaksi dengan tubuh kita, gas itu sudah dimasuki semacam data akan seluruh kopian dari tubuh kita. Mulai dari tekanan pembulu darah, iris mata, detil-detil usus dan yang lainnya. Semua yang ada ditubuh kita dikopi secara sempurna dan jika gas itu mengenai tubuh kita dan tidak sesuai dengan kopian yang ada maka gas itu bagai gas beracun yang akan langusng membunuhmu.

Bentuknya yang mirip seperti mesin pendingin udara pada masa itu menyebabkan banyak orang yang tidak menyangkanya sebagai pendeteksi identitas yang menyebabkan 4,9% dari penyusup yang berhasil menyusup ditumbangkan pada sesi keamanan kedua ini.

Kalian bertanya kenapa ada 0,1% yang tidak kusebutkan? Karena mereka adalah hasil penyusupan dari kedua orang jenius kita.

Mereka tidak melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk menuju piring bulat yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju lantai 2. Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka pada toilet yang ada di lantai satu.

Toilet ini kosong. Jarang memang ada yang memakainya karena cenderung ilmuan di sini akan lebih memilih memakai toilet yang berada di lantai atas karena mereka terlalu terburu-buru untuk naik ke lantai selanjutnya ketika mereka menapakkan kaki mereka di sini.

L mengambil sebuah sarung tangan khusus dan memakainya. Dia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lubang udara yang akan digunakan oleh mereka untuk menyusup masuk ke lantai yang selanjutnya.

L mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dari ke 5 ujung jari sarung tangan miilknya, muncul jaring-jaring berwarna biru menyala. Jaring-jaring itu perlahan melengket pada besi pentup udara itu. L menariknya dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara decitan.

Diletakkannya penutup udara itu di lantai marmer itu. Jaring-jaring itu perlahan melepaskan ikatan mereka pada penutup tersebut. Kini mereka beralih masuk ke dalam lubang udara yang sudah kosong tanpa penutup. Mereka menempel pada lantai saluran udara tersebut. Perlahan jaring-jaring itu mengangkat L untuk naik dan masuk ke dalam saluran udara tersebut.

Setelah L sudah masuk secara sempurna dan sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya menjauh dari pintu masuk saluran udara itu, Light mulai melakukan giliran miliknya.

Ketika keduanya sudah sampai di sana, Light sebagai peserta terakhir mengarahkan tangan akannya ke arah bawah dari saluran udara itu. Perlahan jaring-jaring itu mulai muncul dan menarik penutup saluran udara itu untuk kembali menutup kekosongan pada lubang kotak itu.

Kenapa lagi-lagi mereka bisa menyusup dengan mudah? Bukannya tadi aku mengatakan bahwa mereka memegang kata kunci sebuah kemungkinan dari ketidakmungkinan yang membuat mereka pasti memiliki sistem yang lebih ketat dan juga apalagi ini adalah markas pusat dari semua antena-antena mereka yang lain.

Ternyata dari ketidakmungkinan dalam kemungkinan itu ada hal yang mereka sepelekan. Mereka mengangap bahwa saluran udara itu sama sekali tidak perlu diproteksi. Para penyusup jaman sekarang memiliki harga diri yang lebih tinggi daripada nenek moyang mereka. Mereka tidak akan menurunkan derajat mereka untuk menyusup melalui cara yang kurang menantang seperti melewati saluran udara. Mereka lebih memilih kemungkinan yang terlihat daripada yang kasat mata.

Orang sering bilang kenapa masih mengikuti model-model jaman dulu? Itu kuno! Tidak wow! Jelek! Tidak memuaskan hasrat! Dan alasan lainnya. Tapi sepertinya ada gunanya juga bagi L yang sering kali disebut sebagai orang ketinggalan jaman oleh orang yang sering dihubunginya yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak tahu dengan metode yang ada sekarang. Kadang kekuranganmu bisa menjadi sebuah penolong pada hal-hal genting.

Kali ini mereka akan membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup banyak dalam penyusupan mereka melalui saluran udara itu. Pasalnya ruang dokumen yang nantinya akan mereka datangi berada di lantai yang teratas. Lantai 30! Dan mereka sekarang masih berada di lantai dasar yaitu lantai 1.

L mulai memimpin perjalanan yang akan sangat melelahkan ini. Kurang lebih 1 jam mereka menelusurinya dan akhirnya perjuangan panjang mereka membuahkan hasil. Mereka berhasil sampai di saluran udara teratas dengan selama tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali.

L meletakkan tangan kanan miliknya di atas sarung tangan di atas dari penutup saluran udara itu. dengan sendirinya jaring-jaring lengket itu kembali keluar dan menempel pada penutup saluran udara itu. penutup saluran itu perlahan terangkat dengan sendirinya dan L meletakkannya di samping kanan tubuhnya dengan pelan-pelan.

Saat penutup saluran udara itu telah terletak pada lantai saluran udara itu, Perlahan jaring-jaring itu memendek dan kembali ke asalnya.

L dengan cepat melompat turun dan begitu pula dengan Light. Mereka bisa turun tanpa mempedulikan adanya takut ketahuan karena hanya pada saat jam-jam tertentu lantai teratas ini akan dikunjungi oleh para ilmuan.

Kini giliran Light untuk menutup saluran udara itu. Sebetulnya dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena mereka pasti akan kembali sebelum para ilmuan itu datang dan kembali masuk ke dalam saluran udara itu. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka datang sebelum jadwal? Dengan melihatnya saluran udara yang terbuka itu akan menandakan bahwa ada penyusup yang masuk ke laboratorium itu.

L dan Light segera berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada di lantai ke 30 itu setelah lantai lift tentunya. Pintu besi itu berwarna putih yang senada dengan warna tembok yang mengelilinginya.

L segera mengeluarkan benda yang ada disaku celananya lagi. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya dengan benda itu saat akan memaasukkan data iris mata Raye Penber pada pintu ruang dan juga waktu.

Perlahan pintu itu mulai bergeser ke samping dan juga ke kanan.

"Lumayan besar hanya untuk sekedar ruangan yang penyimpan segala data proyek dan eksperimen yang terjadi," ucapnya sambil melihat keselilingnya yang di sepanjang ruangan hanya kelihatan rak-rak besar nan tinggi dengan tumpukan kertas pada setiap kotak-kotak yang ada di rak itu yang tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

L yang berada di belakang, menutup pintu dengan menggunakan sarung tangan agar tidak menimbulkan jejak sidip jari yang bisa membuat penyusupan mereka dan juga identitas mereka ketahuan.

Ruangan itu bisa dibilang cukup unik. Wilayah yang berada di depan pintu masuk, kosong sepanjang jalan. Sedangkan kiri kanannya ada kaca besar yang tertancap dari bagian depan ruangan sampai bagian terujung. Di belakang kaca itulah baru berdiri rak-rak yang menjulang sangat tinggi.

Rak-rak dokumen yang terbuat dari besi dan sisi depan dan belakangnya tidak tertutup oleh apapun. Kita bisa langsung melihatnya. Mereka semua tembus pandang dan bisa memudahkan kita untuk melihat keseluruhannya. Tapi kau hanya bisa melihat rak-raknya. Kau sama sekali tidak akan melihat kotak dokumen di sana. Ingat dengan penjelasan L? Ya, seperti itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Agar kita bisa masuk untuk menemui rak-rak itu, maka dinding kaca itu diberi lubang pintu. Untuk lapisan pertama, lubang itu ada di bagian paling ujung dari ruangan. Tapi ketika kau sudah berada di lapisan pertama dan hendak ke lapisan yang kedua, pintu lubang yang kedua tidak akan berada di depan pintu lubang yang bertama, melainkan akan berada di seberang. Yaitu di awal, dari ruangan itu. Begitu seterusnya. Pintu itu akan berada di belakang dan menjadi di awal lagi.

Mereka seperti labirin yang terbuat dari kaca transparan.

"Hanya satu proyek dengan 2 dokumen yang berbeda yang akan kita ambil dari sini. Jangan melihat yang lainnya. Itu hanya akan membuang waktu. Kita hanya punya 5 menit sebelum para ilmuan yang lain akan berkunjung di sini pada jadwal yang mereka miliki," jelas L.

"Kita akan berpencar. Aku akan mengambil bagian kanan dan kau akan mengambil bagian kiri," ucap L. Setelah mendengarkan komando itu, Light segera melangkahkan kakiknya menjauh dari sana.

Mereka mulai berjalan tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Mereka berlari menuju pintu lubang kaca yang paling ujung. Ini akan sulit jika kita memantau mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan L terlebih dahulu?

Pada deretan yang pertama, sarung tangan itu sama sekali belum memberikan reaksi adanya dokumen yang dia cari. Dia mulai masuk ke pintu deretan kedua. Begitu seterusnya sampai deretan yang ke 6.

Sarung tangan itu bergetar sebanyak 8 kali. Berarti dokumen itu berada pada lantai rak ke 8. Lampu pada jari kelingkingnya menyala dan bergetar sebanyak 3 kali. Berarti kotak dokumen itu berada paling ujung kiri ke tiga dari sana.

Sudah mengetahui lokasinya, L memulai aba-aba untuk memanjat rak tinggi itu. Sebelum itu, dia melihat dulu letak kakinya yang pas ketika dia hendak memanjat. Dia memastikan kakinya tidak akan masuk ke menginjak rak itu lebih dari 28 cm. Dia juga memprediksikan letak tangannya saat akan memanjat nanti. Semuanya diperhitungkannya dengan sangat detil.

Merasa sudah siap. Dia mulai mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk naik ke rak lantai kirinya juga di angkatnya dan memegang rak ke 3. Dia terus melakukannya secara bergantian. Mulai dari kaki kiri. Tangan kiri. Kaki kanan dan lalu tangan kanannya yang akan bergantian untuk bergerak membawanya sampai ke lantai 8.

Kini kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lantai 8. Dia mengangkat badannya agar kepalanya bisa melihat ruang kosong yang berada di depannya. Dia menegakkan badannya agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan ketika hanya tangan kirinya yang akan dijadikan tumpuan utnuk tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kanannya akan bertugas untuk membuka kode kotak dokumen transparan itu.

Tangan kananya menyentuh ruang kosong itu. Perlu beberapa detik sampai kotak itu betul-betul menampakkan dirinya. Di tengah kotak itu terdapat layar kode yang bersifat layar sentuh tentunya.

Seperti yang sudah dideskrispsikan L sebelumnya. Di layar kode itu terdapat 2 lingkaran yang berbentuk piramida kecil. Dua lingkaran di bawah yang saling bersebelahan dan satu lingkaran yang ada di atas dua lingkaran yang ada di bawahnya.

L memasukkan kedua jarinya pada dua lingkaran yang ada di bawah. Setelah itu di menggeser kedua lingkaran itu ke atas sehingga berjejeran dengan lingkaran yang ada di atasnya. Dia memutar mereka sehingga saling bertukar tempat. Dia menariknya ke atas dan buat mereka saling bertabrakkan dan kemudian akhirnya menjadi 1 lingkaran. Lalu menggeser lingkaran yang dipegang itu ke arah bawah dimana lingakaran yang dari tadi belum dia sentuh berada. Dia membuat mereka menyatu dan akhirnya hanya tersisa 1 lingkaran dengan begitu kotak itu perlahan menghilangkan penutup dokumen itu seperti saling memakan diri mereka sendiri.

Di sana bisa terlihat dokumen yang berukuran kertas legal. Dokumen di sana bisa dibilang cukup banyak dapat lihat dari tebalnya tumpukan dokumen yang ada di sana. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak dokumen itu dan memegang berkas-berkas tersebut dengan menggunakan tangan kannnya yang menggunakan sarung tangan khusus.

Selain bemiliki fungsi sebagai penunjuk arah dan juga penghilang sidik jari, ternyata dia juga memiliki fungsi untuk mengopi apapun dengan cepat dan juga akurat. Hanya dengan bagian selaput sarung tangan itu menyentuh dokumen tersebut, dia sudah bisa mengkopi semua yang tertulis di sana dengan detail dan juga jumlah berkas dokumen di sana dengan akurat.

Sarung tangan itu hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 detik untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. L mengembalikan berkas itu pada tempatnya dan menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari ruang lingkup kotak dokumen tersebut.

Entah angin apa yang menyebabkan tangan kanannya menjadi tidak hati-hati sehingga menyentuh kotak dokumen yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan terburu-buru dia sedikit menggeser badannya dan mamasukkan kode agar nyawanya bisa selamat dari black hole yang sebentar lagi akan mungkin muncul.

Dia membelakkan matanya ketika saat melihat dokumen yang ada di sana. Halaman pertama dari dokumen itu berjudul _The land of the vaksin for Rabid and Brute._

Dia memamsukkan tangannya dengan cepat ke dalam kotak itu dan mengkopinya. Selesai, dan dia dengan cepat menurunkan kaki kanannya ke bawah dan lalu tangan kiriinya dan seterusnya samapi kaki kanannya menyentuh lantai dasar.

"Sial. Apa maksudnya dari semua ini?" L menggigit bibirnya dan segera berlari keluar dari labirin kaca itu.

Nah, daripada kita melihat L yang sedang tidak terkontrol emosinya, bagaimana jika kita melihat aksi Light sekarang?

Light kini sudah berada di lantai rak atas. Dia kini berada di lapisan ke 4 dari labirin kaca itu dan juga dia berada pada rak yang ke 9. Jika dilihat dari keseluruhan tiap baris, maka setiap baris rak itu mempunyai 30 buah kotak dokumen. Light sedang berada di bagian tengah dari barisan itu, kotak yang ke 17.

Dia mulai menyentuh kotak dokumen yang transparan itu. Kotak itupun mulai menampakkan kembali wujudnya. Light segera memasukkan kode yang sudah diketahuinya. Kotak itu terbuka, dan Light dengan cepat memasukkan tangannya dan memegang berkas dokumen itu dengan sarung tangan khusus yang digunakannya. Sarung tangan itu dengan cepat mengkopinya sama dengan yang dilakukan sarung tangan yang lainnya yang ada pada L.

Proses pengkopian itu berhasil, dan light segera menarik kembali tangannya dan penutup kotak itu dengan otomatis menutup diri mereka sendiri. Light segera menurunkan kaki kannnya untuk menginjak besi yang ada di rak 8, tapi entah ada angin apa, dia mengalami hal yang mirip dengan L.

Sepatunya seperti licin dan dia terjatuh ke bawah dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya bergerak dengan cepat pula untuk menghambat tubuhnya untuk jatuh lebih ke bawah lagi dan menimbulkan suara dentuman yang mencurigakan.

Tangannya menyentuh sebuah kotak dokumen yang ada di rak ke 5. Dia mengangkat tangan kriinya dan meraih rak ke 5 itu. dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya bisa melihat kode itu dan memasukkannya.

Sam halnya dengan L, matanya perlahan membulatkan mata dan keringat dingin bercucuran mengalir dipelipisnya. Judul yang terpampang pada halaman pertama dari berkas dokumen itu _The eksprimen of the Rabid and Brute vaksin 'Soichiro Yagami and Sachiko Yagami'._

Sama halnya dengan L, dia segera mengkopi data dadakan itu dengan sarung tangan spesial itu dan segera beralih turun dari sana dan keluar dari labirin kaca itu.

Light sudah berada pada lapisan yang paling awal. Dia melewati lubang kaca yang ada di sana. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya saat dia berlari. Dia melihat L sudah berada di sana lebih dulu.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun atau kode apapun, mereka tahu mereka berdua menemukan sesuatu yang diluar dari apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Semua itu dapat dilihat dari wajah pucat yang ditampakkan oleh kedua belah pihak.

Apa lagi sebetulnya yang sedang terjadi di belakang mereka tanpa mereka ketahui sama sekali?

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: Mind to review, give an advise, a critic or a even a flame?**


	5. The New Topic in The Old Topic part 2

**Clutter**

**By Rei Iwasaki **

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OOCnes and other more.**

**Genre: Crime/ Sci-fi**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 4: The New Topic in The Old Topic (part 2)**

.

.

.

Light berlari dan perlahan mendekat ke arah L. L mulai memasukkan kopian iris mata milik Raye Penber. Pintu besi itu perlahan bergeser secara otomatis. L dan Light segera keluar dari ruang dokumen itu.

L menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lubang udara yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk menusup ke dalam sini.

L mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dari ke 5 ujung jari sarung tangan miilknya, muncul jaring-jaring berwarna biru menyala. Jaring-jaring itu perlahan melengket pada besi pentup udara itu. L menariknya dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara decitan.

Diletakkannya penutup udara itu di lantai marmer itu. Jaring-jaring itu perlahan melepaskan ikatan mereka pada penutup tersebut. Kini mereka beralih masuk ke dalam lubang udara yang sudah kosong tanpa penutup. Mereka menempel pada lantai saluran udara tersebut. Perlahan jaring-jaring itu mengangkat L untuk naik dan masuk ke dalam saluran udara tersebut.

Setelah L sudah masuk secara sempurna dan sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya menjauh dari pintu masuk saluran udara itu, Light mulai melakukan giliran miliknya.

Ketika keduanya sudah sampai di sana, Light sebagai peserta terakhir mengarahkan tangan akannya ke arah bawah dari saluran udara itu. Perlahan jaring-jaring itu mulai muncul dan menarik penutup saluran udara itu untuk kembali menutup kekosongan pada lubang kotak itu.

Mereka segera berjalan di dalam saluran udara itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak akan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga karena mereka tidak akan menuju lantai 1 kali ini. Mereka akan menuju ruang penelitian bahan kimia.

Kenapa? Sebab itu salah satu cara untuk menghindari ketahuannya aksi penyusupan mereka.

Mereka kali ini akan menggunakan alat instan untuk keluar dari sini. Mereka tidak mungkin lagi kembali ke lantai satu. Para penjaga lobby itu pasti sebetulnya sudah menyadari keberadaan ganjil mereka dalam kurun waktu yang sudah cukup berjarak ini.

Mereka adalah orang yang tidak langsung naik ke lantai selanjutnya dan lagi masuk ke dalam toilet tanpa keluar-keluar lagi dalam waktu lebih dari sejam. Mereka pasti sudah mulai mencari. Mustahil untuk kembali ke sana.

L memilih ruang penelitian bahan kimia sebagai tempat persinggahan mereka yang selanjutnya. Mereka akan menggunakan alat yang memiliki gelombang frekuensi yang bisa dibilang besar. Dengan adanya gelombang radioaktif yang banyak dipancarkan pada unsur-unsur yang ada di sana, gelombang frekuensi miliknya bisa tertutupi. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari hal itu.

L menyentuh jam milknya. Dia menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di sana. Sebuah satelit mini muncul dari sana. Dia berputar-putar terus menerus selama kurang lebih 5 detik, sampai dia berhenti dengan sendirinya dan di depan L dan juga Light kembali muncul pintu. Tapi bukan pintu ruang dan waktu melainkan black hole.

Mereka menggunakan jenis black hole karena teleport milik ini memiliki partikel yang tidak beraturan dan sering berubah-ubah. Jejek milik merekapun akan menjadi terpecah-pecah dan tidak akan memberikan mereka pilihan yang buruk.

Baru saja L ingin melangkahkan kaki kanannya, Pintu laboratorium itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan terlihatlah kerumunan orang bersenjata dengan pakaian serba hitam miliknya yang segera mengepung L dan juga Light.

Ini betul-betul sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diprediksinya. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, sama dengan kejadian kekurang hati-hatian mereka tadi.

Salah satu dari penjaga itu melemparkan semacam bom gas yang membuat black hole itu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

L memberikan kode pada Light untuk tetap tidak menggunakan bagian tubuh robotnya. Sebagai gantinya, satelit milik L yang tadi berubah menjadi sebuah tabung yang sangat tipis dan juga kecil. Kira-kira tingginya hanya 3 cm dan diameter tabung itu sendiri kurang lebih sekitar 2,5 cm.

Dia melemparkan tabung kecil itu pada Light yang segera ditangkap dengan akurat. Tabung itu perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang cukup besar. Tingginya menjadi 15 cm dengan diameter 8 cm. Tengahnya kosong dan hanya ada ketebalan 1 cm disampingnya

Light mengenakannya pada tangan kanan miliknya. Tabung yang agak longgar itu mulai mengeratkan diri mengikuti pergelangan tangan milik Light.

Light mulai berlari ke arah para pasukan itu. Diarahkannya tabung yang ada di tangannya itu ke arah beberapa pasukan yang masuk ke dalam ruang lingkupnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seperti tekanan besar yang keluar dari sana dan mendorong para pasukan itu untuk terhempaskan ke dinding yang keras itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah tabung yang merupakan senapan yang menggunakan penarikan dan penghempasan udara sebagai pengganti peluru.

Sementara Light menyibukkan pasukan itu. L kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jam tangan itu lagi. Sebuah batang besi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Besi itu berubah menjadi seperti garpu tala yang berbentuk 3 kali lebih besar dari batangan besi yang berukuran 2,5 cm itu.

Dari tengah-tengah garpu tala itu muncul semacam aliran listrik yang bisa terlihat mata. L perlahan memegang pegangan garpu tala tersebut dan mencabutnya menjauh dari ruang lingkup jam tangan miliknya. Jam tangan miliknya lalu kembali kebentuk biasa.

L mulai melemaskan sedikit badannya dan seperti merenggangkan otot-ototnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah di rasanya cukup melakukan hal tersebut selama 3 detik, dia mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan Light.

Dia mulai berlari dan menghampiri pasukan yang menyerang Light. Dia mulai mengambil beberapa bagian untuk membantu Light.

Light mengambil sebelah kanan dan L mengambil sebelah kiri.

Mereka berdua hanya berjalan sedikit sehingga bisa masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup para pasukan itu. tapi setelah itu mereka diam tidak melakukan hal apapun. Mereka seperti sengaja dan membuat para pasukan itulah yang akan menyerang mereka terlebih dahulu karena sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

2 pasukan mulai menyerang Light. Mereka memegang senjata yang sama jenis. Senjata jarak dekat yang berbentuk seperti tongkat baseball yang berukuran lebih tipis dengan duri-duri besi yang menyelimutinya kecuali bagian yang digunakan untuk memegang. Dari besi itu keluar semacam lendir yang berwarna hijau dalam frekuensi kecil dan hampir tidak terlihat mata. Sepertinya cairan itu adalah sebuah racun.

Berjumlah pasukan yang sama, mereka juga menyerang L. 2 pasukan itu memiliki senjata yang berbeda. Yang satunya menggunakan sarung tangan yang bagian tengahnya berbulu coklat dan bagian lainnya terbuat dari kulit hitam sedangkan yang satunya menggunakan pedang kecil yang sekilas terlihat lemah jika kau tidak melihat adanya aliran listrik yang mengalir di sana.

Di saat pasukan itu maju, yang lainnya menembakkan peluru mereka sebagai serangan jarak jauh yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran L dan Light dan digunakan sebagai kesempatan bagus bagi pasukan yang bertarung dengan jarak dekat.

L dengan cepat meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas jam tangan miliknya. Sontak saja dari sana muncul sinar yang barwarna biru. L memegangnya dan menariknya. Dia lalu bergeser ke arah datangnya peluru itu, ke arah kanan dari dirinya, tepatnya ke arah Light berdiri. Bersamaan dengan gerakan itu juga, dia menggerakan tangannya ke arah kanan dengan menarik sinar biru itu. Ketika berada di depan peluru itu, sinar itu berubah menjadi semacam tameng hologram biru transparan.

Kini L berdiri di depan Light. Sedangkan Light sendiri membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang. Kini punggungnya dan juga L saling bertolak belakang. Dia berlari ke arah pasukan yang ada di depannya.

Peluru-peluru dari arahnya menyerang juga sudah mulai muncul. Light dengan lincahnya bergerak ke kiri dan juga ke kanan menghindari puluhan peluru yang melesat ke arahnya. Dia sedikit kewalahan saat para pasukan itu meningkatkan intensitas jumlah peluru yang ditembakkan oleh mereka. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan. Tangan kirinya lalu bertumpu pada senjata yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Light mulai mengepalkan tangannya yang ada di atas senjatanya. Perlahan pemuda berumbut coklat caremel itu menarik tangannya ke atas. Tangannya seperti menarik bagian besi yang mencair dari senjata itu. Besi yang mencair itu perlahan membentuk persegi panjang yang saling melayang satu sama lain.

Dia mulai merenggangkan telapak tangannya menjadi terbuka membentuk angka lima. Besi persegi panjang itu langsung berjejer dengan bentuk horizontal dan bukan vertikal seperti sebelumnya.

Light melepaskan tangannya dari atas besi persegi tersebut. Dengan sendirinya besi persegi oanjang yang tadinya hanya berjumlah 6 sekarang berlipat ganda entah menjadi berapa. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa terhitung sekarang.

Mereka masih berbentuk horizontal. Tapi karena tidak cukupnya wilayah untuk menampung jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak, mereka membentuk tumpukan lapisan. Kira-kira ada lima lapisan yang memuat besi persegi panjang itu. Di setiap lapisan terdapat 30 besi persegi panjang.

Para pasukan yang melihat itu entah kenapa seperti terhipnotis dan sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali. Mereka tidak menyerang maupun menembak.

Tapi suara itu sama sekali tidak bebas dari suara berisik. Bagian tempat L berada betul-betul membuat suara yang sangat berdengung di ruangan tersebut. Sudah ditebak pasti pasukan yang berada di bagian L masih menembakkan banyaknya peluru. Banyak peluru artinya masih sedikit pasukan yang berhasil ditumbangkan oleh L. Banyak pasukan, berarti banyak peluru yang akan membuat tenaga L akan lebih banyak terkuras dan akhirnya menjadi letih tidak bisa bergerak.

Light menjentikkan kedua tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, pasukan yang berada di daerahnya tiba-tiba terkaget dan menyadari kenapa dari tadi mereka tidak menyerang bocah yang ada di depan mereka ini? Mereka mulai menembakkan peluru sama seperti pasukan yang lainnya.

Anehnya, sebanyak apapun yang mereka lakukan (kedua devisi) tidak ada satupun peluru yang mereka lancarkan yang mengenai mereka dan anehnya lagi, peluru itu bahkan tiba-tiba menghilang di udara ketika besi persegi panjang itu berterbangan atas perintah Light dan menyentuh mereka.

L dan juga Light segera menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Mereka berlari menuju 2 pasukan yang sudah berjarak sangat dekat yang hendak tadi menyerang mereka. Tapi sayangnya terhenti karena aksi menganggumkan yang baru saja disodorkan Light pada mereka.

L berlari ke arah 2 pasukan itu. 2 pasukan itu langsung sadar kembali juga akan tugas mereka dan ikut berlari ke arah L. Pasukan yang menggunakan sarung tangan yang berbulu coklat melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk menyerang perut L. Dengan sigap L menenumpukkan berat badannya apada kaki kanannya dan menghindari ke kanan dan lalu dia menyetuhkan ke dia tangannya yang memegang garpu tala dan memukul leher bagian belakang dari samping kiri pasukan tersebut.

Aliran listrik keluar dari sana dan menyetrum pasukan itu. Dari belakangnya tiba-tiba pasukan yang satunya menerjangnya dan menusukkan dengan pisau kecil beraliran listrik itu pada bagian perut miliknya. Tapi sayangnya pisau itu terpental saat menyentuh sebuah dinding besi yang rupakan gabungan dari besi persegi panjang kecil yang tadinya dikeluarkan Light jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi.

Dinding besi itu melayang. Pasukan itu berusaha untuk menyerang L dengan cara yang lain. Dia tanpa senjata berusaha untuk bergerak ke kiri dan memukul L. Tapi lagi-lagi dinding besi itu bergerak dan menahannya. Dia mencari cara lain dan kali ini dengansenjata yang lainnya.

Dia menghentakkan tangannya. Dari kulit tangan bagian kanannya muncul belati-belati tajam. Mulai dari sedikit jarak di depan sikunya sampai pergelangan tangan miliknya. Belati itu memiliki ukuran yang relatif berbeda. Semakin ke arah pergelangan tangan, ukurannya semakin mengecil.

Manusia dengan bagian robot. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan.

Dari ujung belati itu muncul gumpalan cahaya yang berwarna putih kebiruan. Pasukan itu mengantamkan tangannya ke dinding besi itu danlangsng saja entah kenapa dinding besi itu berubah menjadi serbuk yang kemudian terjatuh ke lantai dinidng itu.

Pasukan itu terlalu bodoh untuk memfokuskan serangannya pada dinding besi itu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa L sudah menghilang dari sana dan muncul di belakangnya. Di tangan kanannya ada sarung tangan yang sama persis dengan pasukan yang tadi ditumbangkannya.

Di letakkannya tangan kanannya pada pinggang pasukan itu. Tak lama kemudian baju yang berlapis lapisan khusus itu mencair dan hanya tersisa kulit tipis yang sanagt mudah untuk ditembus.

Dari semua ujung jari yang ada di sarung tangan itu, muncul besi-besi panjang. L dengan cepat menghantamnya masuk sehingga menembus kulit manusia pasukan itu. Pasukan itu menjerit kesakitan. L menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan yang terdengar semakin pilu. Dia mencari sesuatu.

Tak butuh beberapa lama tangannya berhenti dan ada sesuatu yang digenggam tangannya di dalam sana. Dengan cepat dia menariknya kembali dan bersamaan dengan itu juga orang itu kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan terjatuh di lantai.

Di tangan L kini tergenggam bola bercahaya yang berwarna ungu ke putihan. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengepalkan tangannya yang membuatnya sekaligus meremas bola bercahaya itu. Bola itu terpecah dan terlempar ke langit-langit saat L membuka tangannya kembali. Bola itu berubah menjadi cairan-cairan yang kemudian jatuh seperti hujan setelah terlempar ke langit-langit ruangan itu.

Cairan itu lalu membuat smeua pergerakan pasukan yang ada di bagian L tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Cairan itu begitu lengket seperti lem yang menjerat tubuh mereka dan mungkin kelihatan seperti permen karet besar karena warnanya yang sangat mirip.

L masih memegang garpu tala beraliran listrik itu pada tangan kirinya. Dia segera menjongkokkan dirinya dan meletakkan garpu tala itu di lantai yang ada cairan berwarna pink keunguan itu mengalir. Seketika itu juga pasukan yang berada jauh di sana, kejang-kejang, dan pingsan berdiri. Mereka tidak bisa terjatuh karena ada cairan yang menopang tubuh mereka.

Cairan itu memang lengket, tapi tetap saja sebagai anggota dari cairan, mereka bersifat dapat menghantarkan alur listrik.

L kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya pada lantai itu juga. Besi yang ada di ujung jari sarung tangan kirinya menyentuh cairan itu dan perlahan menghisapnya. "Lumayan untuk penelitian."

Di sisi lain, Light sedang menancapkan senapan anginnya yang sudah berubah wujud ke leher salah satu pasukan terdepan tadi yang memegang senjata berbentuk tongkat bola baseball dengan duri disekittarnya. Senapan angin itu kini memiliki gigi kecil atau bisa dibilang kaki-kaki yang mirip dengan komponen listrik seperti dioda pada pinggirannya yang berukuran 1 cm.

Mengapa dia melakukan hal itu? Karena ternyata bahan bakar yang mengngerakan senapan itu sudah habis. Setelah melihat salah satu lawan L yang ternayata memiliki sedikit bagian robot, dia yakin pada pasukan yang ada di bagiannya juga pasti ada yang memilikinya dan bisa menyalakan kembali senapan miliknya.

Light kemudian menariknya kembali dan mengarahkannya dengan cepat ke kawanan pasukan yang mulai berlari menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Tembakan meluncur dari sana dan mengenai beberapa dari mereka.

Sisanya masih berusaha untuk menyerang lagi. Satu menyerang. Light memegang pergelangan tangan itu dan membantingnya. Dia lalu menancapkan lagi senapan itu pada leher dan kembali mengisap energi dari sana. Dia menariknya lagi bersamaan dengan seorang yang ingin menslide kakinya. Dia melompat dan saat berada di atas dia menendangkan kaki kirinya dan mengenai wajah pasukan itu.

Light melayangkan sebuah tinju pada orang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Pukulan itu mengenai telak pada wajah sang musuh.

Laki-laki berambut caramel itu meluruskan kembali tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang persendiannya yang mengubungkan lengan atas dan juga lengan bawah. Perlahan besi persegi panjang yang tadinya berhenti beroperasi sejenak dan hanya mengambang tidak jelas, kembali bersatu dan pergi menuju depan senapan udara milik Light.

Light menghempaskan sebuah peluru udara. Kumpulan besi persegi panjang itu berubah menjadi butiran debu dan langsung tersebar kemana-mana. Butiran serbuk besi itu perlahan memasuki tubuh para pasukan itu memelalui bagian tubuh yang terbuka.

Para pasukan itu perlahan tidak bisa bergerak dan terjatuh di lantai. Mereka seperti orang keracunan yang mengeluarkan busa dari mulut mereka. Kumpulan serbuk besi itu melumpuhkan mereka dari dalam.

Serangan masih belum selesai juga terjadi. Para pasukan itu sudah tumbang semua. Tapi api aneh mulai muncul dan menjalar di setiap inci dari ruangan itu. Api itu sekilas tampak biasa. Tapi ada yang aneh pada bagian pertikel yang menyusunnya dan hanya Light yang bisa melihatnya karena dia mempunyai mata analitis pada bagian robot miliknya.

L yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah milik Light, segera mnyadari ada keganjalan. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini dan langsung menuju ruangang kontol utama. Ada yang sudah menyabotase bangunan ini dan semuanya keanehan ini adalah orang yang menyabotase dan bukan para ilmuan," jelas L.

Light mengangguk setuju. L menyentakkan tangan kanannya. Sarung tangan berbulu yang ada di tangannya langsung berubah menjdi sarung tangan yang seperti berlapis kristal bening berwarna putih kebiruan.

L menjentikkan jari tangan tengah dan juga jempolnya. Dari jari telunjuknya langsung muncul laser berwarna senada dengan sarung tangan itu sendiri. Laser itu terpantulkan pada satu dinding yang ada di depan L dan juga Light. Kemudian berubah mejadi hujan laser dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil dan segera membekukan ruangan itu setelah L dan Light sudah berhasil keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Pintu langsung tertutup dan tidak membuat api yang ada di dalam mempunyai kemungkinan untuk menjalar keluar.

Masalah tidak kunjung selesai. Dari sisi kanan dan kiri muncul ratusan robot dari lantai tersebut. Jumlah yang tidak main-main banyaknya dan juga ukurannya yang bahkan 2 kali lebih besar dari L dan juga Light.

"Kau boleh menggunakannya sekarang!" perintah L.

Light tersenyum puas. Ini yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Light mengubah tangannya menjadi mesin pemancar gelombang amplitudo berfrekuensi sangat tinggi. L segera mengeluarkan penutup telinga khusus dari jam miliknya dan menggunakannya. Bagaimana dengan Ligth? Ah, dia punya perlindugan sendiri terhdap senjata yang dimiliknya.

Light lalu menembaki satu peluru kumpulan gelompang amplitudo berfrekuensi sangat tinggi itu. dalam hitungan satu detik saja semuanya koslet dan mati di tempat.

L yang saat itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, memberikan perintah pada jam tangan miliknya untuk mengeluarkan teleport tabung dari sana.

"Kalau bisa pergi dengan teleport simpel itu kenapa kita masih harus pergi ke ruang kontrol?" Light melakukan aksi protesnya.

"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa keluar dengan hal yang sesimpel ini karena gedung ini sudah diberikan anti perpindahan tempat untuk bisa keluar dari sini ke luar. Tapi bagian dalamnya sama sekali tidak diproteksi. Kita bisa menggunakan ini untuk mempercepat waktu berpindah ke ruang kontrol itu dan mencari kepala dari semua ini," jelas L dengan panjang lebar.

Jari jempol L dengan cepat menekan tpmbpl berwarna merah yang ada pada badan tabung itu. merka mulai menjadi seperti hologram yang pudar lama kelamaan dan akahirnya menghilang.

Ketika mereka membuka mata mereka kembali, mereka sudah berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan monitor komputer dengan ukuran yang banyak dan juga besar tentunya. Ruang kontrol utama.

Ada yang aneh. Seluruh monitor berwarna hitam dan muncul kata-kata berwarna hijau yang terus bergerak ke arah kiri secara bergentian. Tulisan itu sangat kecil pula dan tidak bisa di tebak apa isinya.

L berjalan mendekati kursi yang ada di depan komputer utama yang paling besar. Jari tangannya dengan lincah bermain di atas keyboard komputer itu berusaha mengorek informasi apa yang sedang terjadi atau melepaskan pelindung anti perpidahan yang menyelimuti gedung ini.

Dia tersentak keget saat melihat program proteksi yang ada di dalam. Sangat berbeda dengan informasi yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Tingkat proteksi ini sangat tinggi dan mustahil ada di gedung ini karena hanya ada satu yang memiliknya yaitu gedung tempat lahirnya AVE yang juga meruapkan orang yang membuat program itu sendiri secara limited.

"Kau pasti AVE. Kehormatan apa yang diberikan padaku sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan salah satu senjata pada hebat di dunia, lagi? Hidupku pasti akan sangat membuat iri orang dan membuatku tersanjung di atas pujian-pujian diberikan," ucap L dengan ketus.

"Harusnya aku yang tersanjung karena bisa bertemu dengan pencipta DELI yang terhormat!" dengan nada menghina suara yang berasal dari komputer itu berucap.

"Kau yang membuat mereka semua menjadi memiliki beberapa bagian robot, kah? Setahuku seharusnya itu sama sekali tidak ada di dalam gedung laboratorium ini," ucap L.

"Ah, tebakanmu benar sekali,ya? Menjadi penyusup yang memodifikasi segala yang ada di dalam sini betul-betul menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apa yang kau lakukan pada smeua manusia yang ada di sini sekarang?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya membuat mereka tertidur agar tidak menggangu permaian yang telah kususun. Aku baik, kan? Kau hanya mengguankan mereka yang memang sudah menajdi percobaan ilegalku hihi."

Light sedari tadi diam tidak berkata apa-apa. Sedari tadi dia berusaha utnuk berusaha utnuk sedikit mengacukan sistem milik komputer itu yang ternayta Ave. Seharusnya dia bisa melakukannya bahkan bisa membunuhnya karena memang untuk itulah virus DN miliknya dibuat. Untuk menghancurkan AVE dan juga DELI. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya sama seperti kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalau. DN virusnya entah mengapa tidak bisa digunakan setelah dia ketemu dengan L.

"Wah, maaf aku melupakanmu anak muda. Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu yang Mulia DN virus dari Rusia, hem?" komputer itu berucap dengan nada mencemohkan.

Light menggertakkan giginya.

Tapi komputer itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan reaksi Light dan malah memfokuskan kembali dirinya apda L. Perlahan dia merubah keyboard yang masih digunakan L untuk tempat bertumpu untuk jarinya berubah menjadi rantai-rantai yang berubah dari setiap tuts hurup yang ada di sana.

Rantai itu perlahan menjalar mulai dari keudia tangannya sampai berhenti di sekitar lehernya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas?"

"Aku suka mencari mati," ucap L yang langsung mendapat pukulan telak yang sangat keras dari Light.

Suara ala komputer itu menjawab,"Hihi menarik. Tapi aku tidak ingin membunuhmu dulu sebelum kau merasakan penderitaan dunia ini. Seperti yang kau lihat di monitorku. Alienation. Ingat nama itu baik-baik."

"Yang ada aku akan membunuhmu setelah tahu kau ada di mana sebetulnya, AVE," desis L dengan berbahaya.

"Oh, ya? Tapi sebelum itu ada baiknya kalian membunuh diri kalian sendiri dalam _The land of the vaksin for Rabid and Brute _dan _The eksprimen of the Rabid and Brute vaksin 'Soichiro Yagami and Sachiko Yagami'_, dulu, ya? Hahaha!"

Setelah itu semua monitor kembali seperti biasa dan juga keyboard yang menjadi rantai itu, serta sebuah kertas kecil terprint keluar dari salah satu sisi keyboard tersebut. L hanya memandangnya heran sekilas lalu mengambilnya dan segera menyembunyikannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, L kembali menarikan jari-jarinya di atas sana dan segera membuka kunci sistem anti perpindahan yang ada di sini. Selain itu dia juga mengatur sistem untuk membuka portal black hole di ruangan ini dan juga tidka lupa untuk mengatur sistem kerobotan yang ada di sini untuk segera memperbaiki segala yang rusak dan juga menghilangkan jejak mereka semua.

Salah satu jarinya berakhir pada tombol enter. Tak jauh dari sana langsung muncul mini black hole. L bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju ke sana diikuti dengan Light.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya!" seru Light.

L hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Bukan hanya kau yang butuh penjelasan. Sama halnya denganku. Kau tidak ingat bahwa masa laluku telah dikunci. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat semuanya, bahkan tentang virus ini."

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak muncul! Dia bisa saja membunuhmu!" Suara itu berdengung pada telinga bagian kirinya. Dia menggunakan mikropon kecil yang diselipkan di sana. Kini dia menyesal telah menggunakannya. Seharusnya tadi dia langsung saja membuangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap mati juga karena kau tidak segera memeberikanku bahan bakarnya. Lebih baik aku langsung mencurinya. Setidaknya aku akan memperoleh umur yang lebih panjang," ucapnya.

"Lagipula ini aku yakin dia tidak akan membunuhku dan semuanya akan semakin menarik. Dia pasti akan mencariku untuk menemukan tempat percobaan massal itu," lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

L melirik sebentar selembar kertas kecil yang tadi diberikan AVE secara sembunyi-bunyi. Dia menebak-nebak kira-kira apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dia ingin segera membacanya. Tapi ditepisnya.

AVE memberikan kertas itu secara rahasia tanpa diketahui Light. Itu artinya hanya dia yang boleh membacanya. Lagipula dia tidak akan membacanya juga sekarang.

L mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menekan tombol yang di sebelah kiri. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil berjalan dengan sendirinya tanpa kemudi di depan mereka. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil lamborghini mewah itu, begitupula dengan Light. Mereka lalu kembali meyulusuri kota Las Vegas. Tapi kali ini dalam suasana yang lebih sepi karena sekarang masih siang.

"Kita akan tetap melanjutkan pencarian kita terhadap DELI dan tidak akan mengurus yang lainnya. Termasuk kasus yang baru saja kita temukan tadi," ucap L dengan serius.

Light memandangnya dengan tatapan marah. "Bukan hanya kau yang punya masalah di sini. Aku juga punya masalah dan ini mengenai orang tuaku."

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Terakhir kali kau menceritakan tanpa ekspresi tentang nasib mereka yang mengubahmu seperti ini," ucap L.

"Tapi ini dalam kasus yang berbeda!" Light berseru.

L kini tidak memandang pemandangan di depannya. Dia mengaktifkan sistem kemudi otomatis dan menatap Light dengan tatapan sini. "Kau jangan lupa perjanjian kita. Kau tidak berhak melakukan apapun diluar dari DELI. Kau tidak akan pergi dari sini dan mengunjungi orang tuamu, tuan MUTT," L berbicara dengan nada kasar.

"Kalau begitu aku batalkan semua perjanjiannya! Kau berhak mengambil semua apa yang telah kau berikan dan aku bisa menemui kedua orang tuaku,"ucap Light.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa semua ini saling berhubungan? Dinginkan sedikit otakmu dan mulai merangkai skenario yang dipecah oleh AVE. Dia datang ke sini dan memberi kita kasus baru ini. dia adalah salah satu senjata mematikan saingan DELI. Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan DELI ataupun AVE sendiri? Atau bahkan dirimu yang merupakan senjata ketiga?"

"DELI. AVE dan juga dirimu. Semuanya terlalu kebetulan. Kau pikir semuanya tidak saling berhubungan. "

"Aku menebak, bahwa virus-virus yang dimaksudkan, senjata keempat yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan saat konvrensi darurat 8 bulan yang lalu."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Mind to review, give an advise, or even a flame?**


	6. I cough a cold secret!

**Clutter**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**Genre: Mystery/ Crime**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2. **

**Chapter ****5****: ****I cough a cold secret!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watch, learn, and feel it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi laki-laki berambut jabrik itu membuat Light harus jantungan karena aksinya. Kalau tahu begini, dia tidak akan memilih masuk ke kamar L waktu itu untuk menanyakan kenapa DELI mempunyai kemampuan merubah bagian tubuhnya menjadi apapun seperti dirinya dan kini Light harus berakhir di kutub utara tanpa pakaian berbulu yang tebal dan juga hangat serta harus memeluk erat L agar dirinya tidak jatuh dari kereta luncur yang sedang ditarik oleh empat serigala dengan sangat cepat. Sangat cepat! Light yakin serigala itu adalah robot karena hanya robot yang bisa melakukan kecepatan di atas normal!

"Itu tadi menyenangkan," ucap L, dan seketika itu juga dia berdiri berjalan menuju daerah perumahan kayu yang tampaknya sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh sekelompok masyarakatnya.

Light membuka matanya ketika mendengar perkataan L dan dia tidak merasa terpaan angin, dan L yang sudah berdiri meninggalkannya sendiri dengan robot-robot serigala itu. Baru saja Light berjalan beberapa langkah menuju perumahan kayu itu, L segera menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Dari belakang L membisikannya sesuatu,"Mungkin perumahan ini kelihatan biasa, dan tidak perpenghuni. Tapi dibalik kayu-kayu itu, kau akan menemukan orang sakit. Orang yang terjangkit virus Rabid, dan juga Brute."

'Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya,' batin Light saat dia menyadari bahwa di daerah pemukiman ini terdapat bau darah yang cukup kental untuk sebagian hidungnya yang sangat tajam karena dari mesin.

"Lalu kau ingin kita hanya berdiri di sini saja setelah jauh-jauh datang ke sini?" ucap Light dengan nada sinis.

"Kau bertugas untuk masuk ke sana, dan mengambil sampel darah mereka. Aku perlu menyamakannya dengan Crank yang ada di Las vegas," perintah L.

Light berbalik, dan menatap L dengan wajah kesal. "_What_? Kau ingin aku masuk ke sarang manusia busuk itu, dan akhirnya mati karena kegilaan mereka? Jawabannya tidak! Kau menginginkan darah mereka, kenapa tidak kau saja yang ke sana?"

"Lakukan. Dan aku janji setelah urusan di sini selesai, kita akan mengunjungi orang tuamu. Dan mungkin saja dari sampel darah itu, aku bisa menemukan penawaran dari kedua virus itu. Bukannya itu artinya ada kesempatan bagi orang tuamu untuk sembuh?" L berusaha untuk bernegosiasi dengan Light.

Light cukup melunak ketika mendengar kata 'mengunjungi orang tuamu' tapi tetap saja pikiran rasionalnya masih jalan. Light masih mau hidup. Apalagi mati di tangan Crank tidak waras dan binal itu? _A big no thanks!_ "Tapi kenapa harus aku? Aku yakin kau lebih tahu seluk-beluk tempat ini daripada diriku," sergah Light.

"Kau lupa salah satu dari virus adalah tipe Brute? Virus yang membuat ciri fisik seseorang menjadi hancur seperti binatang, dan bukan hanya itu saja. Indra penciuman, dan indra lainnya menjadi meningkat sama seperti binatang yang aslinya. Aku yang sebagai manusia akan sangat mudah tercium, tetapi beda denganmu. Sebagian dirimu adalah robot, dan dengan mesin-mesin itu, kau bisa mencover bau bagian manusiamu," jelas L.

Light tampak berpikir, dan menganalisa perkataan L. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan L, dan lagi orang ini tidak pernah membahayakannya dalam misi apapun. L selalu matang dengan rencananya, walau kadang meleset tapi mereka selalu selamat. Dewi Fortuna cukup menyukai mereka.

"Aku akan melakukannya, tapi kau harus betul-betul berjanji ketika selesai di sini, kita akan pergi ke Jepang," ucap Light menyetujui pada akhirnya.

L mengangguk senang. "Hati-hati. Mungkin saja dari mereka adalah pengidap Rabid. Fisik mereka memang seperti manusia pada umumnya, tidak seperti pengidap Brute, tapi Rabid lebih berbahaya karena menyerang karena menyerang saraf otak dan bukan sel tubuh manusia. Penyerangan sel saraf itu lebih membuat perilaku mereka lebih gila. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang gila dengan otak mereka yang jenius," jelas L.

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku sampai sedetail itu. Kau kira kau bodoh,hah?" Light berprotes.

Light menghembuskan napas. Dirinya fokus untuk mengoperasikan bagian tubuh robotnya secara maksimal. Dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk menghasilkan wilayah anti udara disekelilingnya. Wilayah anti udara tersebut dapat membuat bau manusianya tidak akan bisa tercium dan juga anti suara agar langkahnya tidak bisa didengar oleh para Crank tipe Brute dan juga membuat dirinya menjadi transparan agar cukup kuat untuk menghindari serangan Crank tipe Rabid.

"Akh, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku menyusup ke tengah-tengah Crank itu?" tanya Light sebelum wilayah dan transpransi tubuhnya selesai terbuat.

L mengangkat kedua bahunya."Hanya menunggu di sini sampai-sampai salju itu mungkin akan menimbunku."

Light tersenyum meremehkan."Selera humormu payah."

.

.

.

Kini Light dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih ringan karena ruang hampa yang dibuat disekeliling tubuhnya dan juga bahka napas yang dihembuskannya sama sekali tidak menghasilkan embun di udara. Kini L berjalan menuju papan kayu dan duduk di sana menunggunya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya bersama dengan anjing-anjing robot milik L sendiri.

Sebelum Light beranjak lebih jauh, dia mengaktifkan terlebih dahulu matanya yang akan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan laser, ranjau-ranjau ataupun suhu panas dari manusia yang terkena penyakit tersebut. Matanya kali ini berubah menjadi warna merah. Berkebalikan ketika dia mengaktifkan DN virus dimana warna matanya berubah menjadi putih kebiruan.

'Banyak sekali laser dan juga ranjau yang ada di bawah ini,' batin Light kesal.

Light membuat dirinya melompat-melompat kecil terlebih dahulu kemudian dalam lompatannya yang ke empat kali, Light mengeluarkan tekanan gas dari kaki kanannya yang membuatnya kini melayang dan mulai melewati beberapa laser yang ada di daratan. Saat ujung kakinya atau badan lainnya hampir mengenai dia kembali mengeluarkan tekanan gas dari kakinya dan kembali melayang lebih tinggi. kadang tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan tekanan gas itu.

Light tidak berani mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi cairan lalu membentuknya menjadi sebuah cermin seperti saat dia menyusup ke markas besar Amerika untuk mencuri bahan plutonium yang masih mentah karena di bawah sana yang ada bukan hanya laser-laser saja, tetapi ada juga bom-bom kecil. Jika dia melemparkan cermin itu ke salju untuk mengacaukan pergerakan lasernya, maka kemungkinan salah satu bom akan aktif ketika dia melemparkannya di tempat yang cukup tidak strategis.

Light berhenti mengeluarkan tekanan gas dari tubuh kanannya dan mendarat dengan legah di atas salju yang sudah termasuk bagian dalam yang terdapat rumah-rumah tahanan kayu tempat para Crank itu berada.

"Ambil level Crank yang paling tinggi. Carilah rumah kayu yang paling sedikit Cranknya itulah yang tertinggi." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja berdengung di telingnya dan itu membuat Light mengerutkan keningnya. Itu adalah suara L yang dimana L pasti melakukan penyusupan pada sisi bagian robotnya.

Light berusaha untuk menepis rasa penasarannya akan manusia yang bernama L. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah bisa menyusup masuk ke program tubuhnya yang terdiri dari kode yang sangat rumit. Bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menyangkal efek DN virus miliknya dan semua itu bisa dilakukan dengan mudah oleh orang dengan nama L dan satu hal yang paling membingungkan.

Dirinya, Light adalah orang yang paling susah percaya pada orang. Lalu kenapa dengan iming-iming yang menurutnya sangat konyol sekarang, dia rela untuk bekerja sama dengan L untuk menemukan DELI yang sekarang entah kenapa melenceng ke arah para Crank dan bahkan dirinya rela untuk membohongi bosnya, orang yang telah menciptakannya untuk bekerja sama dengan orang ini? Mengacuhkan tugas dari negaranya Rusia demi orang ini?

Tanpa ambil pusing dengan hal-hal yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya, Light berjalan menuju rumah kayu dengan jumlah Crank yang paling sedikit jumlahnya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu itu, Light sama sekali tidak mengutak-atik mesin pengunci pintu yang berbentuk kotak sana yang membutuhkan serangkaian angka untuk membuka pintu kayu simpel itu.

Di tangan kanan Light kini terdapat sebuah tabung kecil dengan tombol merah yang ada di tengahnya. Light memencet tabung itu yang ternyata adalah alat teleportasi yang membawanya berteleport dan masuk ke dalam rumah kayuh itu tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi pengawas daerah Crank ini dan juga para Crank di dalam terutama pengidap Rabid di mana mereka menemukan pintu yang selama ini mengurung mereka terbuka dengan tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk ke dalam.

Ketika Light berada di dalam dia terkaget ketika tidak menemukan satupun Crank yang ada di dalamnya. Light benar-benar mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mungkin matanya salah. Light semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika pemandangan dinding dan lantai-lantai kayu itu perlahan menghilang melebur menjadi dinding lempengan besi dengan sebauh mesin besar yang ada di depannya.

"Kau melihat mesin yang besar yang ada di depanmu,kan? Hack mesin itu dan buat semua pengaman yang ada di sini mati. Aku akan menjelaskannya ketika aku sudah berhasil masuk," ucap L tiba-tiba. Suara itu kembali berdengung di sisi robotnya.

Light mendecak kesal. Dia merasa lagi-lagi dia dipermainkan laki-laki yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Dirinya merasa seperti boneka yang diperalat saja. kenapa? Light sendiri bingung dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan kiasan seperti itu. Bahkan saat dia disuruh dibunuh, diperalat oleh bos Rusianya, dia tidak akan pernah menganggap dirinya adalah sebuah boneka yang diperalat.

Tiba-tiba saja Light merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. laki-laki berambut karamel itu terjatuh berlutut meremas pakaiannya yang berada di jantungnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" ucap Light panik.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Light berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau belum menyuntikkan vaksin atas sisi mutanmu yang berkebalikan dengan sisi manusiamu. Kupikir vaksin terakhir yang kau suntikkan sudah habis efeknya. Kau perlu memperbaharuinya lagi jika kau tidak ingin mati dalam waktu lima detik," ucap L.

'Tidak! Bukan karena itu! Rasanya beda sekali dengan kecerobohan terakhir yang kulakukan,' batin Light panik, tapi dia mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan L walaupun dia ragu. Jari telunjuk kanannya diubahnya menjadi jarum suntik dan kemudian dengan gerakkan terbata dan sangat dipaksakannya, Light mengarahkan jarum suntik itu pada lehernya bagian kirinya.

Light sedikit bisa bernapas lega ketika keringat dingin berhenti keluar dan jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih lambat dari sebelumnya, walau masih tergolong cepat.

"Matikan sistem pertahanan di sini segara. Aku tidak akan bisa membantumu jika aku tidak bisa menembus masuk ke sana," ucap L yang lebih seperti nada memerintah.

"AKHHHHH!" Light kembali berteriak keras. Jantungnya kembali berpacu lebih cepat lagi. Dia malah merasa ada yang aneh pada sisi manusianya. Seperti ada yang bergerak-gerak di dalam dan ketika gerakan itu berhenti pada daerah kakinya, Light merasakan tangannya mati. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkannya dan parahnya lagi bagian yang tidak digerakkan itu tiba-tiba saja berubah warna hitam ke abu-abuan.

Light mulai panik. Ralat. Dia panik sekali. Ini sama sekali bukan efek dari sisi mutannya. Apapun itu dalam hitungan detik kemudian dia bisa mati jika L tidak ada di sini.

Light meluruskan tangan kirinya dan dari lengan bawahnya muncul banyak sekali kabel-kabel yang terus memanjang berusaha untuk meraih ke mesin besar yang ada di depannya. Kabel-kabel itu segera merusak sisi mesin itu dan masuk ke dalam. Mereka memustuskan kabel-kabel lain yang saling berpasangan di dalam dan menggantikannya dengan diri mereka sendiri sebagai kabel dari tangan milik Light.

Light mulai merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-dengut dan pandangannya mulai kabur, tapi kemudian dia menjadi sedikit tenang ketika mendengar suara dobrakkan pintu dan langkahan kaki yang menuju ke dirinya yang hampir sekarat di lantai. L, laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam itu berlutut dan melihat tangan kiri milik Light yang berubah menjadi berwarna keabu-abuan itu. L segera mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan mengarahkannya pada tangan kiri Light.

"Akh," Light meringis kesakitan sedikit ketika L membuat luka kecil di tangan kirinya. Kemudian setelah itu, L melepaskan tas kecil yang sedari tadi diselempanginya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari asna.

"A-apa itu," ucap Light ketakutan. Melihat robot-robot laba-laba yang mulai merangkak di sekitar tangannya dan masuk perlahan melalui luka kecil yang dibuat L. Robot-robot laba-laba berwarna besi metalik itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan bergerak-gerak di dalam.

"Tenang saja. Mereka hanya perawat darurat yang biasa kugunakan jika aku terluka atau semacamnya," ucap L meyakinkan Light agar tidak panik. Semakin Light panik maka sarafnya akan semakin kejang. Semakin susah untuk robot-robot laba-laba miliknya untuk mencari jalan masuk dan menghentikan apa yang terjadi pada Light.

"Tenang. Jika kau tidak tenang, maka robotku tidak akan bisa sampai di tubuh titik permasalahnmu. Itu artinya dia tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu dan kau akan mati," ucap L sekali lagi.

Light berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya menjadi lebih teratur. L yang memegang nadi Light yang ada di tangan kiri mulai tersenyum ketika gerakat denyut itu sudah mulai lebih lambat bergerak. Light terkejut melihat jantungnya yang sudah mulai berdenyut dengan normal dan robot-robot laba-laba itu keluar dari tubuhnya, tapi sayangnya tangan kiri Light tetap saja berwarna keabu-abuan tidak kembali seperti semula. Sepertinya jaringan-jaringan yang ada di sana sudah mati entah apa sebabnya.

"Apa-apa tadi itu? Kau mengatakan itu terjadi karena sisi mutanku mulai kambuh dan memproduksi racun untuk tubuh manusiaku, tapi aku pernah mengalaminya beberapa kali sebelumnya dan tidak semenyakitkan dan separah sekarang. Dan gejala yang terjadi padaku terlalu aneh," ucap Light dengan nada kesal. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menatap L dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja kau akan merasakan beda sekali dengan hal sama yang pernah terjadi padamu sebelumnya karena seharusnya sisi mutanmu sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan yang akan merusak tubuhmu. Aku sudah meneliti dan juga menemukan cara cairan itu berhenti beroperasi di dalam tubuhmu dan maaf aku menanamkannya pada tubuhmu tanpa permisi, tapi sepertinya ada orang yang menghack masuk ke dalam dirimu dan mematikan mesinku di dalam sana, lalu membuat cairan itu berproduksi bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Seseorang yang ingin kau mati karena kau melakukan hal yang mengesalkan mungkin padanya," ucap L panjang lebar.

Light mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan L. Pertama dia ingin sekali marah karena L sudah menyabotase tubuhnya semaunya dan menanamkan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya walaupun itu bersifat positif padanya. Kedua, Light berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan apa yang ingin dilakukannya pertama. Kini Light lebih tertarik akan orang yang katanya L membencinya entah kenapa, tapi ada satu yang membuat Light sangat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sehebat apa orang itu sampai bisa menghack mesin milikmu? Padahal kau adalah orang yang jenius," ucap Light, tapi kemudian dia segera meralat kalimatnya yang terakhir ketika melihat senyuman aneh dari l ketika dirinya tidak sengaja memuji L.

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Kemampuanmu pasti menurun sehingga orang itu bisa melakukan apapun semaunya dan dengan mudah menghentikan operasi mesinmu," ralat Light.

L hanya menghembuskan napas. "Dari pada itu, kau tidak merasa jika orang itu pasti sangat tahu seluk-beluk dirimu sampai dia tahu kau adalah setengah MUTT dan juga manusia yang dimana sisi MUTT-mu sangat berbahaya untuk sisi manusiamu? Apa kau tidak kepikiran satupun kandidat yang sangat dekat denganmu dan juga jenius?"

Light mengambil pose berpikir. Kemudian dia menunjukkan raut wajah terkaget sekaligus sedikit rasa ketakutan yang terselip di raut wajahnya. "Kita sudah melakukan perjanjian ini berapa lama? Maksudku sudah berapa lama berjalan semenjak kau mengklaimku menjadi partner atau sejenisnya dalam menemukan DELI dan kini entah kenapa melenceng sampai ke Crank-Crank ini, AVE dan juga hal-hal aneh lainnya?"

Kini L juga memasang pose berpikir. "Entahlah. Mungkin kurang dari dua minggu atau lebih."

"Kau tahu kalau aku berasal dari Rusia, kan?" Dan pertanyaan Light dijawab singkat oleh anggukan L.

"Oh, benar juga. Kau seharusnya hanya disuruh menyusup ke Amerika untuk mencuri plutonium yang sudah terolah dan juga yang masih mentah. Akh, tentu saja bosmu yang ada di Rusia sana sudah mencium niatmu mengkhianatinya jadi dia menghukummu!" Entah kenapa Light merasa kalau L mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat antusias yang membuat urat nadi yang ada di kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, ya saat mengatakan bosku menghukumku karena pengkhianatan yang berakar darimu!" Tiba-tiba saja Light merubah tangan kanannya menjadi alat penembak laser dan melontarkannya pada L. Hampir saja laser itu membuat L mati jika L tidak cepat-cepat menghindar dan akhirnya laser itu malah meleset mengenai mesin besar yang ada di belakang L.

"Aku bisa mati dalam sedetik yang tadi rasanya," ucap L dengan wajah datar padahal perkataannya menyiratkan kepanikan yang membuat Light rasanya pingin menembaki wajah itu lagi.

Light mengatur kembali napasnya dan mengubah kembali tangannya.

"Dari pada memikirkan itu sekarang, apa alasanmu sebenarnya membawaku kemari dan tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Jelas-jelas mataku mengatakan di sini ada kehidupan Crank, tetapi ketika aku masuk ke sini yang kutemukan hanyalah benda-benda mati," ucap Light.

"Tempat ini milik pemerintah setempat yang memiliki banyak teknologi canggih yang tidak dia inginkan penduduknya mencurinya jadi dia menggunakan stimulasi dengan membuat tempat ini seolah-olah rumah Crank yang tidak pernah akan mau dikunjungi," jawab L.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama," ucap Light sinis.

L tidak menjawab tapi dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah dokumen yang dia dapatkan dari laboratorium yang meneliti DELI secara langsung itu.

"Jadi karena ini kita di sini? Karena tempat ini adalah sebuah tempat untuk melakukan stimulasi membuat vaksi Crank dan percobaan manusia-manusia di bawah 20 tahun?" tanya Light bertubi-tubi.

Light memandang L dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa sekarang kau lebih mementingkan virus-virus ini, Crank, dan manusia-manusia percobaan ini? Kukira misi dalam hidupnya hanya satu yaitu menemukan DELI seorang," ucap Light.

"Tentu saja karena AVE memberikanku dokumen itu," jawab L.

Light menghelah napas sejenak kemudian lebih menatap L dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tahu bukan karena tiba-tiba AVE memberikanmu sebuah dokumen mengenai virus ini. Katakan dengan jujur yang sebenarnya," paksa Light.

"Karena entahlah. Aku hanya merasa aku ingin melakukannya," ucap L terlihat ogah menjawabnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke San Diego malam ini juga. Setelah seminggu di sana, kita akan kembali ke sini lagi dan menyusup ke bawah air tempat laboratorium yang sangat tertutup itu menampung percobaan para manusia yang di bawah 20 tahun untuk dapat mencari tahu kenapa hanya manusia yang berada di atas 20 tahun yang terkena kedua virus itu," L mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau berjanji akan membawaku ke Jepang untuk menemui kedua orang tuaku!" seru Light langsung marah ketika mendengar L berusaha untuk mengingkari janjinya.

"Kau tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi kenapa aku lebih mementingkan percobaan manusia-manusia itu, maka inilah jawabanku," ucap L berhenti sejenak,"kau tahu umurku sudah berapa sekarang? Aku tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku sudah hampir mencapai limitnya, tapi bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan. Percobaan itu telah membuat virus baru. Yang tadinya berniat untuk membuat antibodinya, tapi karena metode yang terlalu ekstrim yang mereka lakukan pada manusia-manusia di bawah 20 tahun itu, yang terjadi malah manusia percobaan itu membuat virus baru yang akan menyerang kita manusia di bawah 20 tahun yang dulunya kebal terhadap virus Rabid dan juga Brute. Kasus ini bahkan lebih penting dari kasus orang tuamu sekarang," ucap L menatap Light tajam yang dibalas sama tajamnya oleh Light.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan ketika virus itu mulai mengerogoti kita? Tidak ada lagi yang sehat, yang waras di dunia ini?" tanya L dengan sinis.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu yang sebenarnya? Hanya karena itu kau mementingkan kasus ini bahkan dari prioritas pertamamu yaitu menemukan DELI pada awalnya? Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang selalu fokus dan tidak akan dengan mudah teralihkan percaya perkataan orang walaupun orang itu yang hebat. Kau selalu teguh dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau melencengkan semuanya dengan alasan karena AVE salah satu senjata paling pintar tiba-tiba memberikan dokumen itu padamu?" desak Light.

"Aku menyerah. Selain jawabanku yang tadi, itu adalah kekhawatiranku yang kedua yang paling parah aku akan memberi tahumu sekarang dan alasanku yang sebenarnya," ucap L menarik napas sejenak,"karena dengan kasus ini kita bisa menemukan DELI."

Light mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Virus itu berasal dari DELI atau bahasa kasarnya dia yang menciptakannya dengan dia yang menjadi programer segala stimulasi dalam percobaan manusia-manusia di bawah 20 tahun itu."

.

.

.

"Tidak. Vidio ini terinfeksi oleh virus permusnahan," ucap orang itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi! Cepat perbaiki atau apa yang kita lakukan bertahun-tahun akan hilang sekejap dan kau akan kubunuh!" seru orang yang lainnya.

Orang yang mengatakan bahwa vidio itu terinfeksi oleh virus langsung berdigik negeri dan segera mengutak-atik komputer yang ada di depannya dan mencari solusi agar virus itu berhnti untuk beroperasi dan hanyanya juga tidak berhenti untuk beroperasi.

"Roger, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Siapa?" tanya orang bernama Roger itu dengan sinis.

"Tuan Quillish ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia ingin melihat berkembangan pada anak-anak itu."

"Katakan kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Atur saja jadwal yang lain-" dirinya berhenti berbicara saat sudah melihat orang yang bernama Quillish itu berdiri di samping wanita yang tadi memberinya informasi.

Kakek tua yang bernama Quillish Wammy itu melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan yang namanya sopan santun.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Wammy dengan santai walaupun sebetulnya diiringi oleh rasa marah yang terbesit dalam ucapannya.

Laki-laki tua lainnya yang bernama Roger itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah komputer yang menunjukkan atau yang berhasil menangkap gerak-gerik virus permusnahan yang masih bisa terlihat dalam skala yang kecil.

"Entah siapa yang berhasil membobol pertahan yang kami miliki. Vidio yang kami punyai rata-rata hampir terjangkit oleh virus itu. Untung saja virus itu tidak menyentuh cetakan _shifting_ yang kita punyai," jelas Roger.

Wammy tidak mempedulikan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Roger. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih tertarik. Dia melangkahkan menuju monitor komputer yang menampilkan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Diantara deretan angka-anka aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh virus itu yang muncul di layar tersebut, dia menangkap sebuah kata-kata yang ebrukuran sangat kecil di sudut kanan paling bawah.

_Hentikan penelitian konyol ini. Kalian hanya membuat virus itu semakin berkembang di permukaan bumi. Kalian semua lama-kelamaan akan mati karenanya. Alienation virus akan membunuh kalian semua yang mengacaukan bumi. Yang telah mengacaukan apa yang sudah dikaruniai pada kalian. Alienation mengincar kalian._

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda. Kau berniat kita tinggal di sini selama berada di San Diego?" ucap Light ketika melihat rumah yang akan mereka tinggali. Rumah tua yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya dengan gaya zaman dulu mungkin seabad yang lalu dengan gaya viktoria yang sekarang sudah tidak kental dan yang terlihat hanyalah kayu-kayu yang bahkan sudah menghitam, kaca pecah, rumah mengerikan seperti rumah hantu.

"Kenapa takut?" tanya L menggoda Light.

"Tentu saja tidak!" teriak Light marah.

"Kalau begitu baguslah. Kau masuk saja dulu. Aku ingin berkeliling melihat keadaan dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak berada di sini," ucap L dan kemudian meninggalkan Light seenaknya yang sedang mengoceh terus di belakangnya.

Ketika berjalan kaki dari rumah seram yang kini ditinggalinya, L melihat segerombolan anak-anak kecil yang kurang lebih 10 tahun.

L tersenyum melihat anak polos itu. Dia sering kali menatap heran pada anak-anak yang terjadi pada masa sekarang yang canggih ini. Dulu, orang yang lebih tualah yang akan bekerja untuk segala macam bidang. Tetapi segalanya terbalik sekarang. Anak-anak bahkan lebih dihargai untuk semua itu.

Anak-anak lebih pintar dari masa kemasa maka tidak jarang ada penelitian ilegal yang dilakukan untuk mereka semua karena kepintaran dan berbagai kelebihan yang mereka punya. Entah apa yang ada diotak para orang tua yang denagn teganya menjual mereka untuk mendapatkan uang.

Mungkin juga karena kini memang para orang yang sudah berumur sangat susah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, kecuali jika kau memang adalah orang yang berada pada awalnya, tentu saja semua itu tidak akan berlaku bagimu.

Orang tua dianggap lemah. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, seperti kata para petinggi pemerintah. Mereka tidak membutuhkan orang yang menghabiskan uang mereka untuk hal yang tidak berguna, maka terbentuklah teori aneh yang terdengar seperti begini: _Semakin muda maka kehidupan penuh uang akan mendatangimu dan jika kau semakin tua maka kau harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada uang yang selama ini menemani hidupmu._

Para anak-anak yang berrumur di bawah 18 tahun dianggap seperti perhiasaan yang sangat berharga. Mereka cerdas, mempunayi bakat yang melimpah yang bisa diasah, sangat mudah diperalat dan terakhir yang paling penting adalah beberapa dari mereka memiliki daya tahan yang bisa sangat bagus untuk percobaan.

Tidakah kau lihat orang-orang yang berhasil dalam ketiga penelitian besar yang dilakukan oleh para negera adidaya? Mereka menggunakan anak dibawah 18 tahun sebagai percobaan dan semua itu akan berhasil dibandingkan jika kau mengunakan para manusia yang berumur 20 tahunan.

Gara-gara penelitian itu berhasil para anak-anak diburu dan diperlakukan tidak seharusnya. Akhirnya mereka mengalami sedikti kegangguan mental, tak jarang. Dan akhirnya semua itu menimbulkan masalah lagi.

Sebuah virus aneh telah mewabah. Ini bahkan lebih berbahaya dari efek DN virus yang masih bisa dikendalikan. Orang-orang diseluruh dunia belum menyadarinya, bahkan pemerintah. Tetapi dia sudah menyadarinya.

Kini pekerjaan miliknya menjadi bertambah sebagai bala bantuan, dan pengawas anak-anak percobaan itu. Anak-anak yang digunakan sebagai simulasi untuk mencari penawar virus Rabid, dan Brute tapi malah menghasilkan virus baru.

_Alienation_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
